


【横仁】王冠和权杖的日常

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: 球队拟人





	【横仁】王冠和权杖的日常

1.  
德甲班班长被人虐了。德甲班班长被人虐了。德甲班班长被人虐了。  
拜仁面无表情地敲门去找还在家里养伤的自家队长。  
“喂，马茨啊，我找你有事……不不不，不是找你来打牌，那啥，你能让你们家老大——对对对，你懂得。挂了啊，拜拜。”  
扔下手机之后拉姆敏锐地捕捉到拜仁周身的黑气呈肉眼可见的速度增长。  
本着小命要紧安全第一的原则，拉姆火速拉着拜仁出了门。  
要砸也不能砸我家的东西啊。

2.  
多特在咖啡店里等了五分钟。在这期间他给九个多特球迷签了名，回骂了一个冲着自己比中指的沙尔克球迷，顺道冲着几个过路的小姑娘抛了媚眼。  
真是充实的五分钟呢。  
等他看到拉姆拉着比自己高不了多少的拜仁冲进咖啡店时，多特扬起的嘴角抽了一下。

3.  
拜仁的头发是金棕色的，尾稍儿的地方还有点儿卷。  
拜仁的眼睛是介于蓝色和绿色之间的一种颜色。  
拜仁的……  
打住打住。多特掐了自己的大腿一下。  
“不就是输了球，至于一副要死要活的表情吗。”  
“……”  
“输了球就说明有问题，有问题解决不就完了吗。”  
“……”  
“要不然你趁着月黑风高夜把狼堡麻袋套头打一顿？”  
“多特？”  
“嗯？”  
“你现在积分榜排第几来着？”

4.  
小蜜蜂顿时感到恶从胆边生。  
我踏马的脑子叫驴踢了才不远万里来慕尼黑安慰你啊。  
呸呸呸，谁想来安慰你了。谁给我一把杀猪刀，我要杀了对面这个人。  
拜仁脸上的表情似乎有些松动了。  
“多特我还是喜欢你来做副班长。”  
“哎？”小蜜蜂放下了手里的屠刀。  
拜仁笑了。那是一个很漂亮的笑，比极光还要耀眼。  
“哼。”多特解锁手机看了看时间：“我要回去了，今天还有训练。”  
“那我送你去机场。”  
“你开车了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那我们走着去啊。”  
就像是回答一般，咖啡店外响起了几声车喇叭的声音。多特转头望去，穆勒笑得一脸褶子。  
“我们还是走着去机场吧。”

5.  
穆勒为了完成拉姆交给自己的重任（“老大让你去哪你就去哪，要是老大回来还不开心你就等着去踢后卫吧”），他还特地在车上放了一首欢快的曲子来活跃气氛。  
拜仁没有说话。他转头看了看在一旁捣鼓手机的多特，轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“你还不开心啊。托马斯，你能换一首歌吗？”  
“这歌多欢快啊。”  
“换换换。拜仁你想听啥。”  
“歌剧。”  
忍字头上一把刀。  
于是车厢里充斥着被折磨的猫的叫声。

6.  
到达机场时多特连哭的心都有了。  
拜仁啥时候喜欢歌剧了？  
“菲利普也喜欢听这些。”同样深受其害的穆勒揉着耳朵说。  
回去一定要告诉马茨，让他转告那个小个子，以后不要什么都跟拜仁分享。  
赶快记备忘录。

7.  
回到北威州的多特被沙尔克堵了个正着。  
“呦，刚从南面回来啊。”蓝白色的围巾扑！面！而！来！  
“怎么着了。”多特躲过了围巾攻击。  
“过几天我就要去那边了，有什么要我帮你带的尽管说不要客气呦~”  
“你能只派一个人上场比赛吗？”  
“多特你滚吧，利索点儿。”

8.  
“老大你有啥不开心的就直说，别扯围巾了行不？”  
“你说怎么样才能让沙尔克输了下一场比赛呢？”  
“其实也不难……”  
“你等等……喂，拜仁，马茨说想赢沙尔克不难你要不要这方面的经验？哎哎哎马茨你先别走！回来！”  
电话这边的拜仁坐在场边看着队员们的训练，面无表情地听着那边吵闹的声音。  
果断挂电话，然后把手机塞给了坐在旁边休整的小鲜肉高迪诺手里。  
“老大，这是……”高迪诺手足无措地拿着手机。  
“一会儿有电话你就先接着，我去一下洗手间。”  
“哦。”

9.  
我才不需要什么经验！  
我又不是没跟沙尔克踢过比赛！  
多特你脑子进水了吗！  
不过这些想法只是在拜仁心里狠狠地砸了下来，他的表情还是波澜不惊的。  
这就是无口的好处。

10.  
挂多特的电话估计是拜仁的特权（之一）。  
“马茨，我是不是惹他生气了？”  
“老大你终于知道自己在做什么啊！”  
小蜜蜂看着自家队长喜极而泣转身抱着罗伊斯还有香川真司喜大普奔的样子，心想难道我以前真的很混蛋吗。

11.  
最后不还是沙尔克跟拜仁战平了。  
终场结束的哨音吹响的时候，坐在旁边的沙尔克直接甩着蓝白色的围巾（对了上面还写着“去屎吧BVB”）冲上了场。  
拜仁突然有些心疼赫韦德斯的头发。  
看着收拾完东西的诺伊尔走了过来，拜仁站起身冲他挥了挥手。  
“还是丢了一个球。”  
“没事。”  
“还是贝尼进的。”  
等一下。你的重点不太对啊。  
“老大你当年咋没跟沙尔克好了呢。”  
“沙尔克的脾气太冲了。”  
“可是多特嘴毒啊。”  
你个熊孩子你让我怎么接这话？

12.  
小蜜蜂的特长兼爱好就是毒舌。  
作为一个外表出众的帅哥，多特利用自身优势努力把自己的毒舌技能加满了点。  
比如，“拜仁啊你要多喝牛奶要不然就会变成菲利普。”（这里要提一下多特说这话的时候拉姆就站在一步之外）  
比如，“马里奥啊你少吃点儿行不行难道你真想变成一个灵活的球？”（在这之后的一周时间里格策每天都抱着拜仁哭，拜仁一边摸着格策的肚子安慰他一边给多特发短信告知一个月不要联系了）  
比如，“马茨啊你不要总带着马尔科还有凯文谁的去吃烤肉了好不好。你说凯文就罢了，像马尔科这样跟我一样帅的人就不要用孜然熏陶了好吗！”（后来他就被隔壁的小兔子吼了一通，外加沙尔克的幸灾乐祸）  
再比如……  
没啥再比如了。  
总之，多特一边为自己的毒舌而自豪，一边为毒舌而付出了惨痛的代价。

13.  
对啊，为啥跟小蜜蜂好了呢？  
拜仁站在空无一人的训练场上，颠着颠着球突然想到着这个问题。  
因为他毒舌？呵呵，我又不是抖M。  
因为他长得帅？呵呵，我也长得不丑啊。再说，羊驼头有啥好看的。  
因为他单纯？  
不对。  
拜仁想了想，脸上露出了志在必得的表情：因为他傻。  
这就对了。  
远在北威州窝在沙发上看杂志的多特打了个喷嚏。  
谁踏马的因为我帅骂我。

14.  
你看吧。  
其实大部分时间多特的想法很好猜，因为他是一个直来直去的人，所有的表情都在脸上了。不像拜仁，整天顶着一张严肃的脸在训练场里走来走去，以至于所有的小鲜肉在最初的一周里没人敢跟他说话。最后还是拉姆看不下去了才拖着拜仁主动去找小鲜肉谈人生谈理想。  
所以，拜仁喜欢多特，是因为多特的直率（个屁）。

15.  
好像还是多特先告的白。  
“我喜欢你，小南方佬。要不要来北威州跟我住？”  
多直率的告白。  
当时拜仁微笑着把手里的足球砸在了多特脸上。  
耳边还伴随着“拜仁你敢打我？！”“马茨你快拦住老大！”“老大你淡定啊！还有多特你这是耍流氓！”“把老大手边的东西都拿走！哎哎哎这是谁的铁棍？”  
“把铁棍给我。”拜仁转过了头。  
在所有人（包括多特）的注视下，穆勒硬着头皮交出了手里的铁棍。

16.  
下面的场景过于血腥暴力，系统自动屏蔽。

17.  
被一棍子打晕的多特昏迷前最后一秒想的是——  
艾玛拜仁甩起铁棍都那么帅不愧是我看中的。  
然后他就晕了过去。

18.  
看着自家老大神清气爽地走进了更衣室，所有人都松了一口气。  
“阿尔杨，你这铁棍是从哪里买的真好用，下次能帮我带一根回来吗？”  
罗本相见恨晚地冲过去握着拜仁的手：“老大你懂我！我一定帮你带而且打五折！”  
拜仁点了点头。  
“呃，老大，多特他……”  
“死不了，马茨他们已经把他拖回去了。”  
“那老大你……”  
“答应他了呗。”  
拜仁露出了一个歪嘴笑。  
更衣室里死一般的沉寂了下来。

19.  
在大家眉来眼去相互鼓劲相互推诿五分钟之后，拉姆站了起来。  
“你真的确定跟多特在一起？”  
“确定。”  
“高层怎么办？”  
“我去说服。”  
“媒体呢？”  
“我去应对。”  
“球迷呢？”  
“我去解释。”  
“那你们就在一起吧。”

20.  
“这就完了？”穆勒有些疑惑。  
“老大把所有的困难都解决了我们还担心什么。”拉姆一脸无所谓。  
拜仁花了一段时间来让周围的人消化这个现实，最后的结果还是很尽如人意的。  
就是一点不太好：多特现在见了铁棍或者类铁棍物就会出现轻微的发抖现象。  
类铁棍物包括：各种栏杆（横着的竖着的都算）以及金箍棒等。

21.  
拜仁那天穿着最精致的三件套走到了镁光灯下。  
多特躺在医院里看到电视上的拜仁吓得把手里的水杯扔了出去。  
“难……难道说他要在全国人民面前下战书吗……”  
多特通过自己丰富的脑补之后默默咬着被角开始嘤嘤嘤。  
“……总之就是这样，我和多特在一起了。”  
多特从床上跳了起来。  
“拜仁答应我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
进来换药的小护士看到这一幕直接上来给了他一针安定剂。

22.  
出院那天多特特自豪地冲着自己队长炫耀：“看着没，是个男人就要勇敢说爱！你不是喜欢隔壁队长嘛，勇敢地说出爱！”  
“老大，我怕贝尼打我的时候手下没留情。”  
多特抚摸着身上的伤，默默地闭上了嘴。  
胡梅尔斯心想，机智，我真是机智。

23.  
等再次跟拜仁见面时，多特的毒舌收敛多了。他开始冲着拜仁笑，一个劲儿地笑。  
“多特你吃错药了吗？”  
“拜仁你什么意思？”  
“别笑了行吗，看得我怪瘆的慌。”  
“你怎么这么不懂得欣赏美呢。”  
“我先回去了。”  
“哎哎哎你别走啊。好了好了我不笑行了吧。你去哪啊？”  
“训练场。”

24.  
多特受到了来自本尼熊的热烈欢迎（并不）。  
“对，对不起，”给了多特一个熊抱之后本尼熊说道，“我还以为是艾玛来了呢。”  
多特想了想艾玛的体型，再低头看了看自己，然后吼道：“我有那么圆吗？！”  
“反正你们都是一个颜色的。”本尼熊摊了摊手。

25.  
看着一群人训练的确没啥意思。多特坐在拜仁身边，五分钟之后就开始想入非非了。  
“多特把你的手拿开。”拜仁知道那只搭在自己肩膀上的手开始向下移去。  
“你真没劲儿。”被戳穿了的多特讪讪地收回了手。  
“谁让你跟我来训练场了？”  
“我就想来看看你们踢得有多烂。”  
“多特。”  
“嗯？”  
“要不要跟我踢一场？”

26.  
趁着拜仁去换衣服的时候，所有的队员走过来把多特围在了中间。  
多特突然有点儿害怕。  
还是那么圆的格策首先开了口：“你应该知道怎么踢吧？”  
“知道知道，罗伊斯的那套东西我早就会了。”  
“你难道还想赢？”穆勒瞪着多特。  
“怎么了？他不是想跟我踢一场吗？”  
拉姆叹了一口气。他捂住了穆勒还想要说话的嘴：“如果你想跟拜仁现在就分手那你就想怎么踢就怎么踢吧。”  
多特还想张嘴说什么。这时不知道是谁喊了一句“老大出来了”，所有的人都恢复了平常的样子，一边擦汗一边清了场。

27.  
你们就是护短！  
多特想说的是这句话。  
我才不会放水。  
多特是这样打算的。

28.  
一对一的足球赛。  
双方的厮杀很是激烈。  
最后的结果是个平局。  
拜仁坐在草地上，一群人上来又是递水又是递毛巾。  
多特坐在草地上，只有格策和莱万两个人送来了水和毛巾。  
多特感动的热泪盈眶。

29.  
“你还真不让着拜仁啊。”  
“我为啥要让着他。你看他这样也挺开心的。”  
格策和莱万对视了一眼，心想你从哪里看出来拜仁高兴了。  
“我知道他怎么想的，”小蜜蜂难得认真的口气，“拜仁的心思我都知道。”  
格策默默地站起来去找他阿疼哥。莱万也站起来走了。  
“你们倒是让我文艺一会儿啊！”

30.  
拜仁送多特走的时候还说：“今天这场球你踢得很棒。”  
“那可是。”多特骄傲地扬着下巴。  
下一秒，拜仁拽着他的围巾，自己踮脚吻了上去。  
这是拜仁第一次，也是唯一一次主动送吻。

31.  
多特后来经常跑到南部找拜仁踢球，不过再也没有这种福利了。  
多特这奇怪的啊，为啥啊，我表现得一直不错啊。  
后来多特把拜仁灌醉了才把话套了出来。  
“因为那是唯一一次我发现你真的单纯到傻啊。”  
小蜜蜂摔了酒杯，然后把拜仁抱回了自己家。  
至于第二天早上吃到肉又被迫做早饭什么的，多特表示无所谓。

32.  
拜仁跟多特平常根本见不上面。本来嘛，一个北边，一个南边，还整天为了联赛忙，还哪有时间见面。  
于是，电话费什么的就一路狂涨而去。  
其实吧，这联系什么的对拜仁没什么影响，可是天知道这对多特影响多大。所谓一个社交狂人，多特认为拜仁对于联系的定义仅限于工作和有急事。  
简直跟我爷爷似的，多特没好气地这样在短信里写道。  
叫爷爷。拜仁回复。

33.  
“妈蛋拜仁你竟然敢占我便宜！”多特恨不得直接杀到南部让拜仁知道谁才是爷爷。  
“老大在干吗？”迈进更衣室的罗伊斯看见裸着上半身而下半身就穿着一条胖次的多特一脸气愤。  
“拜仁占我便宜。”多特咬着牙说。  
“怎么，你这是裤子都脱了他不跟你玩了？”罗伊斯歪着嘴一脸坏笑。  
“滚滚滚，我不是准备先洗个澡——”  
“然后你一时兴起就……？”  
“马尔科你再出去跑五十圈。”  
“老大我错了。我这就出去不打扰你和拜仁了。”  
“这还差不多。哎，不对，什么打扰——马尔科你给我回来！”  
然后所有的多特家的队员都知道了自家老大那啥求不满还被拜仁占了便宜。

34.  
“老大，你看这是所有人给你凑钱买的飞机票，慕尼黑往返。”  
“干嘛啊。”  
“你去看看拜仁吧，要不然……对身体不好。”  
“马尔科究竟都跟你们说什么了啊——还老子的清白——”

35.  
然后多特享受了带薪休假三天。  
这么想想其实应该感谢罗伊斯啊。多特一边看着杂志上的美女一边想着。  
回去给他带一箱子发胶？  
嗯，这是个不错的主意。

36.  
拜仁去接机的时候莫名其妙。这又为了什么来慕尼黑啊？  
算了，先把这几份报表看看吧。  
拜仁低头看着手里的纸。  
财政情况还不错啊，真省心。  
拜仁这个高兴。

37.  
“嘿，小拜仁。”多特摘了墨镜冲着拜仁露出了一个自认为很帅的笑。  
“把小字去了。”拜仁收起了报表。  
“这次准备在这里待几天？”  
“三天。”  
“酒店订了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“行李呢？”  
“没有。”  
“那你就露宿街头吧，再见。”  
“QAQ”

38.  
拜仁最受不了多特卖萌了。  
最后多特住进了拜仁家。  
拜仁家就在俱乐部总部旁边，走路也就花五分钟的时间。  
挺普通的公寓，家具也都是必需的，其他什么也没有。  
“啧啧啧墙上竟然没有你家的海报。”多特看着空白的墙壁感慨道。  
“不喜欢。”  
“你家里没有游戏手柄？”  
“我家的那个被巴斯蒂拿走了。”  
“我竟然不是第一个来你们家的人！”  
“多特，你出去住行吗？”  
“好好好，我不说了。”

39.  
介于多特连件换洗的衣服都没带，晚上洗完了澡他只能穿上拜仁的T恤。  
有点儿小。  
但是多特没敢说出来。  
还是脱下来吧。  
“我不是给你衣服了吗？”  
“我裸睡。”  
拜仁瞅了瞅自己的衣服，又看了看多特的上半身，然后给穆勒发了一条短信。

40.  
十分钟之后穆勒把衣服送来了。  
“原来是多特来啊我说老大怎么会要我的衣服。”  
“托马斯明天训练你想多跑一万米吗？”  
“老大我回去了，祝你有一个美好的夜晚。”  
“谢谢。”

41.  
穆勒回去立马在内部论坛上放出了拜仁金屋藏多特的消息。  
大家纷纷感叹自己老大下手就是这么快。

42.  
格策贴心地把这条消息转到了多特的内部论坛。  
大家也纷纷感叹自家老大行动就是这么快。

43.  
而论坛讨论的两位当事人正躺在床上，聊天，纯聊天。  
“你说你也不经常刷刷脸书推特INS。”  
“没时间。”  
“我也很忙好不好，但是我挤出时间还是会刷一下的。”  
“我的手机不方便。”  
“你少来，手机我可以给你解决。”  
“有时间我就直接给你发短信打电话了。”  
“这也不行。你怎么活得跟你家队长一个样，跟不上时代了。”  
“所以我才让你叫我爷爷。”  
“对了，我想起来了，”多特翻身压上了拜仁，露出了一个危险的笑：“你还敢占我便宜。”  
拜仁闭上了眼睛。  
十秒钟之后他就睡过去了。  
“这就睡过去了？”多特推了推拜仁，可是对方连点儿反应都没有。  
多特没了兴致。他直起身子，小心地把拜仁身下压着的文件抽了出来。  
“真想投诉你们高层啊，简直就是在压榨你。”多特小声地嘀咕着。

44.  
第二天多特醒过来的时候拜仁已经把早饭做好去俱乐部了。  
跟妈妈要出门上班给孩子留了饭一样。  
多特啃着香肠，注意到餐盘下面还压了一张纸，上面的字迹是自己再熟悉不过的。  
“衣服在洗衣机里自己拿，没事就自己出去逛。中午我不回去了。”  
真没劲。  
对了，去给拜仁买手机吧。

45.  
于是晚上回到公寓拜仁就看到了桌上的新手机。  
多特把新手机塞到拜仁手里，然后从他的口袋里拿走了原来一直用着的黑莓。  
“喏，这是脸书推特INS，账号我都给你申请好了，关注用户现在只有我。”  
“把黑莓还给我。”  
“怎么，这个新手机不好吗？”  
“给我。”  
“哦。”多特有些失望。  
拜仁把两个手机放到了桌上，伸手捏了捏多特精致的脸庞：“总要给我时间把通讯录什么的导进新手机吧。”  
“哦哦哦我都忘了。”多特咧嘴笑了。

46.  
新手机挺不错的。  
首先注意到是施魏因施泰格。他看着拜仁拿着和自己一样的手机有点儿意外。  
老大不是一直用黑莓吗！什么时候换的手机！  
“老大，你换手机了？”小猪凑了过去。  
“嗯，多特说这个手机上脸书什么的比较方便。”  
“老大你终于决定接触网络世界了！菲利普又少了一个战友！”  
拜仁还没说什么，一脸兴奋的小猪开始了发问：“老大你的脸书推特INS账号都是什么？我要关注你！”  
“你自己看吧。”拜仁无奈地把手机交了出去。

47.  
施魏因施泰格在网络上的影响力超过了拜仁的预计。一个小时之内全队只要有账号的都关注了拜仁。  
哦。拜仁收起了手机。

48.  
窝在沙发上玩手机的多特突然觉得事情不太对。  
等等，拜仁的粉丝怎么涨的这么快！  
怎么全是拜仁的球员！  
看着那一片的红蓝，多特的眼睛很悲伤。  
不行，不能输了气势！（什么鬼）  
多特火速在社交网站上号召自己队员赶快去关注拜仁。

49.  
中午吃饭的时候拜仁拿出了手机。  
然后他就被排在前面的黄黑闪瞎了眼。  
多特又搞了什么鬼？！

50.  
“我不是怕你粉丝少心里不好受吗，所以我贴心地给你涨了点儿粉丝。”多特一脸正义。  
“你继续扯吧。”  
“我说的都是真的！”  
“挂了。”

51.  
下午多特直接杀进了拜仁总部，顶着大家八卦的眼神，最后在办公室里找到了被A4纸埋没了拜仁。  
“拉我一把。”从纸张堆里伸出了一只手。  
多特赶忙把拜仁拉了出来。  
“中午在食堂玩手机玩过了时间，所以……”拜仁有些心虚地看着一桌子的文件。  
多特直接转身走了：“我要去找你们高层投诉！”

52.  
拜仁好说歹说让多特放弃了投诉的想法。  
“所以我最适合用黑莓啊。”  
“哼，都是借口。”  
“我要工作了，你来干什么了？”  
“来看看你。”  
“你能帮我整理一下文件吗？”  
于是多特干了一下午的搬运工，累成了狗。

53.  
多特心疼拜仁心疼得不行。  
别看多特平常没心没肺的，可是有关拜仁的事情都确确实实地记在了心里。  
白天在总部有时候真的很累，晚上回家也就基本上没有什么娱乐时间了。  
多特也没好意思提自己来慕尼黑的最初目的。

54.  
多特决定赶快回北威州，别麻烦拜仁了。  
“你记得经常刷刷脸书推特INS！”  
“好。”  
“太累了就把那些文件扔给你们高层做。”  
“哦……”  
“拜仁，”多特低头看着拜仁，伸手揉了揉拜仁的脑袋，“别太辛苦。”  
“嗯。”  
还想说些什么，却又不知道说什么。一向以伶牙俐齿著称的小蜜蜂这时候感觉自己的舌头被猫叼走了。  
“那我走了。”  
“再见。”

55.  
回到公寓的拜仁把穆勒的衣服收拾了一下，准备还回去。  
似乎还应该做些什么。  
拜仁把衣服的标签看了看，记下了尺码。  
比自己的大好多。拜仁默默地腹诽。  
算了，下次出去再买几件衣服，以防下次多特再来。

56.  
事实说明，拜仁这样做是很有先见之明的。  
后来多特来慕尼黑就再也没住过别的地方，直接就去拜仁的公寓了。  
比拜仁自己回家都习惯。

57.  
就这样，拜仁就跟多特在一起了。  
对多特而言，生活是发生了绝对的变化。他现在每天在各大社交网站上看到有意思的东西就会@拜仁，看到什么好笑的事情就发短信跟拜仁分享。  
可是时间长了，多特发现，拜仁不怎么回应自己。  
问拜仁，拜仁说这些东西看过了就看过了，没啥要回应的啊。  
小蜜蜂被一口气堵的。

58.  
“你说拜仁是不是根本不喜欢我啊。”多特灌下一大口酒，有些苦恼地问身边的胡梅尔斯。  
胡梅尔斯正跟自家女友甜蜜着呢，于是他随口回了一句：“他不喜欢你干嘛在电视上公布你们的关系啊。”  
小蜜蜂又被噎了。  
胡梅尔斯说完了也觉得不太好，他抬起头看着多特：“你要不要试试他对你的心意啊。”  
多特把酒杯推到一边：“怎么试怎么试？”  
“这……”  
“马茨你一定要帮我！”  
“老大……”  
“要不然我就把你卖掉！”  
“哎？”胡梅尔斯欲哭无泪。被爱情冲昏了头脑的人都是什么玩意儿？！说好的爱呢？啊？！  
“老，老大，你听我说，其实也是有办法的……”

59.  
于是，多特叫上了人来帮助自己完成这件事。

60.  
话说那是一个普通的上午，拜仁去机场接多特。多特一下飞机就开始打电话，压根没跟拜仁说话。拜仁也没什么反应，开上车就准备回公寓。  
“拜仁，你等等，”多特终于挂了电话，“我这次不住你那里了，皇马也在慕尼黑，我住他那里。”  
“哦，那我送你过去吧。”拜仁说。  
坐在车上多特一直在偷偷地观察拜仁的反应。拜仁还是跟平常一样一句话不说，安安静静地开车。平时都是多特在一旁聒噪着，拜仁偶尔也会微笑。现在整个车厢里的气氛很是古怪。  
要沉住气。多特这样告诉自己。

61.  
皇马一见到多特就跟他来了一个拥抱，当着拜仁的面。  
拜仁淡淡地看着，最后扔下一句“那我回去了”就开车离开了。  
“怎么样，我演的怎么样？”皇马问道。  
“挺好的。”多特有些烦躁地甩开了皇马的手。  
“多特你也太薄情了吧。”  
“要不要我把这句话转达给巴萨？”  
“算你狠。”

62.  
“所以，你把我叫来就是为了让拜仁吃醋？”皇马努力忍着脸上的笑容。  
“是。”  
“你别说我还真想看看拜仁那张脸上除了面无表情还能有什么表情。”  
“你说谁面无表情啊？！”  
“啧啧啧还护着拜仁。”  
“我真想打电话问问巴萨他是怎么忍受你的这个贱样。”  
“都是因为爱~”  
“我要吐了，你能把脸转过去吗？”  
“多特，我简直就是有病才来陪你演这出戏。还不如待在巴塞罗那陪巴萨看电影呢。”  
“你不是已经来了吗，好好演吧。”

63.  
没有一条短信，也没有一通电话。  
拜仁看着衣柜里特地给多特买的衣服，心里涌上了一股奇怪的感觉。  
摇了摇头，拜仁关上了衣柜。  
躺在床上，耳边少了多特的声音，有些……寂寞？  
拜仁露出了一个苦涩的笑。

64.  
这是第一次多特来慕尼黑没有给拜仁一条多余的信息。  
拜仁经常摸出手机看看，上面那个名为“LOVE”的联系人异常的沉寂。开会的时候走神，看文件的时候走神，中午吃饭的时候一点儿胃口也没有，最后拜仁被施魏因施泰格穆勒还有格策堵在了办公室里。  
“老大你今天到底怎么了，魂不守舍的？”  
“没事，昨天晚上没睡好。”  
“怎么会没睡好呢？以前忙的时候也没看见你这样啊。”  
“真的没事。”  
“对了，多特来慕尼黑了，他去你那里住了？”  
听到多特的名字，拜仁心里抽了一下。  
“没有，他住在皇马那里了。”  
“什么？皇马也来慕尼黑了？”  
“嗯。”  
“他为啥住皇马那里了？”  
“不知道。”  
“老大你不怕他跟皇马搞在一起？”  
拜仁抬头看了看说出这句话的施魏因施泰格：“我为什么要担心？”

65.  
话虽这么说，但是拜仁自己知道，他心里难受。  
真的很难受。  
可是又有什么办法呢？多特想要去皇马那里，总不能跑到皇马那里闹吧？

66.  
格策出了拜仁的办公室就在施魏因施泰格和穆勒的强迫下给多特打了一个电话。  
“多特你干嘛来了之后不住我们老大这里？”  
“我乐意住哪住哪。”  
“我们老大现在魂不守舍你满意了？”  
“什么，你说什么？拜仁他魂不守舍了？”  
“你挺开心啊。”  
听出了那边声音有些不善，多特赶忙挂了电话。

67.  
“皇马！拜仁担心我了！这说明他还在乎我！”  
“好好好，那我现在可以回去了？”  
“不行，你的任务还没完成呢。”  
“我还要干啥？”

68.  
当天晚上翻来覆去睡不着的拜仁接到了多特的电话，不过电话那边并不是多特。  
“喂喂喂，是拜仁吗？我是皇马，多特他喝醉了，非要吵着见你，你能来一趟吗？”  
不等拜仁回答，皇马报上了一个酒吧的名字，然后就挂了电话。  
拜仁放下了手机。  
去干吗？

69.  
最后拜仁还是去了。  
他皱着眉在吵闹的酒吧里找到了清醒的皇马和迷糊的多特。  
“拜仁你终于来了，这家伙已经吵了一个小时了。”  
说完这话皇马赶紧撤了，留下了清醒的拜仁和迷糊的多特。  
拜仁坐在了多特旁边，多特一边打着饱嗝一边努力分辨着身边的人。  
“拜仁……？”  
“是我。”  
“你来干嘛？我跟皇马聊的好好的。哎，皇马呢？”  
拜仁的心一点儿一点儿凉了下去。  
“我跟皇马玩的挺开心，你一来人家都走了。”  
“那我把他叫回来，我走。”  
“拜仁，你他妈的是不是根本就不喜欢我？！”多特突然从桌子上爬起来，恶狠狠地瞪着拜仁。  
“我……”  
“别说了，你要是不喜欢我干嘛要跟我在一起。我就是想在平常把好玩的事跟你分享，结果你还爱答不理的。行，算我无聊。”  
“多特，我，我不是这个意思……”拜仁慌慌张张地想要解释，可是又不知道要怎么说。越想说越着急，越着急越想说，最后眼中逐渐模糊。  
多特看着拜仁的眼圈红了，眼泪一滴一滴流了下来。  
“我，我真的不知道这些对你这么重要……”拜仁伸手抹了一把眼泪，可是这眼泪根本止不住，“我没有这种习惯……我……对不起……”

70.  
这是拜仁第一次向别人道歉，第一次哭着向别人道歉。心里剧烈地疼痛，他在乎，他真的在乎。  
多特傻愣愣地看着拜仁一边哭一边毫无章法地说着话。  
“拜仁，你，你别哭，”多特手忙脚乱地拿纸巾给拜仁擦眼泪，“我哭我也难受啊。”  
小蜜蜂知道自己就算再狠心也无法真的割舍掉这份感情。

71.  
抱着哭的肿了眼睛的拜仁睡觉时多特既想打自己一顿又感到满足。  
他的笑，他的哭，都是只属于自己的。

72.  
至于事后把皇马干的这些事捅到了巴萨那里结果让皇马被冷落了一个月什么的拜仁表示这是他应得的。  
别忘了，拜仁的属性可是腹黑啊。

73.  
闹也闹过了，说也说过了，球还是要踢，饭还是要吃滴~  
说这话的人是多特。  
说起来吃饭，多特发现了拜仁在饮食上的一些坏习惯，嘿嘿。  
好吧，俗称就是挑食。  
别看平时拜仁在球场上叱咤风云谁也不怕，但是在餐桌上他就Game Over了。  
其实吧，这事儿很难被发现，因为在家拜仁给自己做饭，在球队的食堂也是只挑自己喜欢的吃，所以挑食什么的根本不会被发现。  
人算不如天算，拜仁栽在了名为多特的这条小阴沟里。

74.  
跟着拜仁吃了几次饭之后多特就敏锐地发现，拜仁挑食。  
不吃胡萝卜，不吃洋葱。  
“拜仁你怎么挑食啊。”多特拿着叉子指了指盘子旁边堆得高高的胡萝卜。  
拜仁皱着眉头看了看胡萝卜：“味道太奇怪了。”  
“那洋葱呢？”多特又指了指另一边的洋葱。  
“口感不好。”  
“挑食对身体不好！你赶快吃掉胡萝卜和洋葱！”  
“不吃。”  
“吃不吃！”  
“不吃。”  
多特脑子转的那个快啊，直接叼起一块胡萝卜摁到了拜仁嘴里。  
拜仁脑子瞬间当机了，直接把那块胡萝卜吞了下去。

75.  
“把剩下的胡萝卜吃了，要不然……”  
拜仁老老实实地把胡萝卜全吃了。  
这招管用啊。

76.  
治了拜仁挑食的毛病之后，多特觉得自己的地位直线上升。  
对，是多特觉得。  
在拜仁那边，多特已经跟圣诞节不给礼物的老爷爷并列“最讨厌的人”名单的第一名了。  
恭喜多特。

77.  
多特整天腿勤往慕尼黑跑，这让拜仁多多少少有些不好意思。于是有一天他决定去北威州看看多特。  
结果遭到了大家的一直反对。  
“你走的这几天工作怎么办？”——高层。  
“老大你要是去北威州被人欺负了我们怎么去帮你出气啊？”——穆勒。  
“老大能帮我们给罗伊斯他们捎点儿东西吗？”——莱万&格策。  
等一下，最后一条貌似不是反对啊。

78.  
工作啊，可以带着笔记本去嘛，用邮件很方便的。  
被人欺负……托马斯你就盼着我被人欺负是吧？  
捎东西，可以啊。

79.  
最后拜仁带着一大包发胶和慕尼黑土特产上了飞机。

80.  
来接机的不是多特，而是沙尔克。  
沙尔克看着扛着一个大箱子走过来的拜仁，突然想转身离开我不认识这个人。  
“沙尔克。”  
别叫我我不是沙尔克你认错人了。  
“能帮我一把吗？”  
沙尔克只能一边迎风流着泪一边把箱子扛在了自己肩上。  
还真踏马重。  
“多特呢？”  
你能先关系一下我的腰吗。“多特有点儿事来不了了，所以让我接你去训练场。”  
“去训练场？”  
“今天他们有加练。”

81.  
沙尔克就把拜仁送到了大门口。  
“我就不进去了，这黄黑太刺眼了。”沙尔克放下拜仁和箱子就开车跑了。  
拜仁站在风中凌乱了一分钟，只好给多特打了电话。  
多特跑出来的时候看见拜仁坐在路边，两眼放空。  
“嘿，小拜仁~”  
“哦，你来了，这箱子东西是给罗伊斯他们的。”  
多特赶忙搬起了箱子。  
真踏马重啊。  
我的腰……

82.  
看多特队员训练就像是看一群蜜蜂在草地上嗡嗡嗡采蜜一样。  
“怎么样，有没有一种危机感？”多特一脸自豪。  
“没有。”  
“拜仁你就不能说点儿让我开心的话？”  
“……哦，那就有吧。”  
多特被噎的啊，差点儿被过气去。  
你倒是抬头看看训练再说啊，手里那些纸有我好看吗！有我好看吗！你说！  
似乎是感受到了多特的不乐意，拜仁总算抬起了头：“多特，我真的没办法放下啊。”  
“哼，你应该有点儿反抗精神。要不你退休吧，来我这里跟我住吧。”多特伸手揽过拜仁。  
训练场上的队员默默捂上了眼睛。  
“我也想啊。”拜仁眨了眨眼。  
拜仁睫毛真长。多特感觉美美哒。  
一秒钟偏题。  
“多特，我想靠一会儿。”  
“哦。”多特赶忙给拜仁披上了毯子，还仔细地掖好。

83.  
拜仁开始就是想闭上眼睛休息一下，结果却是结结实实地睡了过去。  
多特也不敢动啊，他只能保持一个姿势。  
保持了两个小时。  
胡梅尔斯带领全队成员观摩了整个过程。  
“老大你真行。”胡梅尔斯走过来冲着多特做着嘴型。  
天知道如果把拜仁吵醒老大不直接撕了自己啊。  
多特一脸宠溺，丝毫没理胡梅尔斯。  
我感觉我快要窒息了。胡梅尔斯捂住了胸口。

84.  
即使盖着毯子，在训练场边睡俩小时也冷啊。  
被冻醒的拜仁一脸茫然，旁边的多特赶快活动了一下肩膀。  
麻了。  
“多……阿嚏！”  
“怎么了怎么了？”  
“阿嚏！有点儿冷……”  
“不会是感冒了吧？”  
“我想喝热水……阿嚏！”  
“走走走进屋进屋。”

85.  
裹着毯子的拜仁鼻子通红，活像一只圣诞麋鹿。  
“真想给你弄对鹿角戴上。”递过来药和水的多特说。  
拜仁用纸巾擦着鼻涕，没理他。  
“你这身体素质真不行啊。”  
“啧啧啧。”  
“是来这里水土不服吧？”  
拜仁终于从纸巾里挣扎出来：“多特你能安静一会儿吗……阿嚏！”  
“说你两句还不行了。”多特嘀咕了一句，成功获得了拜仁的眼刀一枚。

86.  
这倒好，来北威州就剩下养病了。  
这样也挺好，再也不用看各种各样的文件了。  
这药好苦。  
还不如看文件呢。

87.  
介于拜仁感冒不能出门，多特光明正大地请了几天假。  
为了照顾来自南方的朋友，这是多么高尚的革命友谊！  
多特沐浴着大家羡慕嫉妒恨的目光离开了训练场。

88.  
“我想出门。”  
“不行，你这不还感着冒呢！”  
“闷在屋里也没什么事……”  
“那也不行！你去玩FIFA吧！给你手柄！”  
“多特……”

89.  
于是他们就出了门。  
“那想去哪里？”  
“我想吃白香肠。”  
“慕尼黑土著，来我这里就想着你的白香肠。”  
“这里没有卖的吗？”  
“怎么会没有！”

90.  
多特还真带着拜仁找到了一家小小的餐馆，里面做的白香肠也挺正宗。  
看着拜仁吃的一脸满足，多特默默地在小本上记了一笔：白香肠，有助于促进拜仁保持好心情。  
“你怎么知道这家店的？”  
“北威州哪里我不知道。”  
“切……”  
“好吧，是沙尔克告诉我这家店的白香肠不错等你来了可以带你来吃！”  
“替我谢谢沙尔克。”  
“你怎么谢谢我啊~”多特把脸凑了过来。  
拜仁的脸上难得出现了红晕。  
紧接着一叉子白香肠戳进了多特嘴里。  
“给你吃。”  
周围群众表示狗眼已瞎。

91.  
好不容易来一次北威州，拜仁还去找沙尔克玩了呢。  
沙克尔还是很友好地接待了他。  
并且一直在说服拜仁戴上蓝白色的围巾。  
“你看你不是感冒了吗，来来来戴上围巾吧多暖和。”  
“沙尔克这条上面还写着多特的名字呢。”  
“哪里哪里？哦，我给你换一条吧。”  
多特黑着脸看着拜仁被一堆蓝白色的围巾包围了。

92.  
“多特你拉我干什么。”  
“拜仁是我的，要围也要围黄黑围巾！”  
“啧啧啧你个小心眼。”  
“赶快你把这些围巾收起来！”  
“切~”

93.  
“贝尼，这是曼努让我带给你的。”  
沙尔克家那让人闻风丧胆的队长此时笑眯眯地接过了一只泰迪熊玩偶。  
“怎么又是泰迪熊？”两米内一定还存在着德拉克斯勒。  
“曼努不就喜欢泰迪熊嘛。”赫韦德斯说。  
拜仁又从包里拿出了另一个包裹：“这是凯文让我给你的。”  
德拉克斯勒顶着赫韦德斯的微笑，硬着头皮接过了包裹。  
“尤里安你啥时候跟隔壁的凯文关系这么好了啊？”赫韦德斯温柔地开了口。  
德拉克斯勒支支吾吾了半天也没说出什么实质性的东西。  
拜仁机智地选择了离开。

94.  
听说德拉克斯勒被赫韦德斯说了一顿。  
还听说格罗斯克罗伊茨（名字真绕口）被赫韦德斯吼了一顿。  
这就是差别待遇。

95.  
拜仁走的那天多特恋恋不舍地给拜仁戴上了黄黑色的围巾。  
拜仁上了飞机之后赶忙把围巾摘了下来。  
戴着这条围巾回去会被骂死好吗！

96.  
自家队员一看老大回来了纷纷上前表达自己对老大的关切。  
“老大，听说你去了趟北威州直接感冒了啊。”  
“老大，你看见马尔科他们了吗？”  
“老大，贝尼还好吗？”  
“老大……”  
“停——”  
你们这群小兔崽子说好的关切呢！

97.  
回来之后又要开始努力工作了。  
为了防止上次狼堡的悲剧再次发生，拜仁每天都要坐在场边监督训练。  
偶尔拉姆也会来。  
“老大你要相信我们没问题的！”  
“前段时间我一看见狼堡就感觉别扭，特别是他跟我打招呼的时候。我以前从来没觉得狼堡比我高这么多啊……”  
拉姆识相地闭上了嘴。在身高问题上他是跟拜仁站在一条阵线上的，所以也没啥好说的了。  
“你的伤怎么样了？”  
“恢复的不错，过段时间就能恢复训练了。”  
“大家都回来就好了。”每天都很心累的拜仁这样想。

98.  
多特这边的日子过得也好不到哪去。倒不是因为比赛什么的，而是因为一些个人问题。  
首当其冲的就是凯文跟矿场小兔子的问题。  
那天凯文被赫韦德斯吼了一个多小时，挂了电话的凯文一脸生不如死生无可恋。  
尽心尽力为队员负责的胡梅尔斯借给了凯文一个肩膀。  
“我搞个对象容易吗呜呜呜……”  
“这不怪你啊凯文，你看贝尼是什么样的人你又不是不知道，刀子嘴豆腐心嘛。”  
“我的耳朵要是聋了怎么办……”  
一向能说会道的胡梅尔斯无语了。  
“队长你要给我做主啊……”  
“哎哎哎，你看老大来了！老大，你快过来安慰一下凯文，我还有事我先走了——”  
多特：_(:з」∠)_

99.  
多特咬了咬牙，把自己最喜欢的围巾拿来给凯文擦眼泪。  
“凯文啊，你别哭了，要是有什么事我顶着，你放心去搞对象吧！”  
“老大你真好！”

100.  
后来被轰炸的人成了多特。  
多特哭着给拜仁打电话：“贝尼好凶啊呜呜呜呜呜……”  
“他不也是怕尤里安被欺负嘛。”  
“凯文还敢欺负尤里安啊给他胆他都不敢……”  
“你去说给贝尼听啊。”  
“我害怕QAQ”  
“……”  
多特害怕的人的名单上多了赫韦德斯的名字。

101.  
赢了斯图加特。  
拜仁心想这群熊孩子终于能给我省点儿心了。

102.  
赢了汉堡。  
汉堡好歹是条汉子，可是被人灌了八个球换谁也受不了啊。  
赛后跟汉堡握手的时候拜仁看到了汉堡眼中的泪光。  
拜仁只好踮起脚抱了抱汉堡。  
汉堡也不含糊，直接抱起了拜仁。

103.  
众目睽睽之下，拜仁的腿在空中划了几下，发现碰不到地面，最后默默地垂了下来。  
“老大今天真是豁出去了。”  
“真是。”  
“太有勇气了。”

104.  
回到更衣室里了之后大家集体无视了拜仁红彤彤的脸。  
“今天干的不错。”拜仁清了清嗓子说道。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
“你们反应怎么这么小？”  
“累啊。”  
“那我先回去了，你们好好休息吧。”

105.  
走出更衣室的时候穆勒准确地把握住了一个细节：拜仁的腿似乎还没习惯地面，他差点儿绊倒。  
于是他火速跟拉姆分享了这个细节，并且在内部论坛上广而告之。

106.  
当天晚上整个论坛里都在讨论自家老大的身高问题。  
当然，这个论坛拜仁和拉姆都不知道。

107.  
“怎么样能让老大长高呢？”  
“已经没希望了好吗！”  
“是啊是啊，你看菲利普都多少年了不还是这个身高吗！”  
“嗷嗷嗷你敢黑Fippo的身高！”  
“是谁开的这个话题？还不是你托马斯！”  
“我提议把托马斯拉黑！”  
“同意！”  
“同意！”  
于是穆勒被踹了出去。

108.  
当天晚上拜仁那边也没闲着。  
“多特啊，今天汉堡抱我的时候我都蒙了。”  
“啥？汉堡抱你了？你等一下……马茨，给我去买汉堡的飞机票！”  
“多特你冷静一下行吗！”  
“哦……”  
“天啊，上一次我双脚离地是什么时候我都忘了……这种感觉真不好……”  
“谁让你灌人家八个球。”  
“怪我啊。”  
“估计汉堡现在连屎的心都有了吧。”  
“唉……”

109.  
给汉堡点根蜡。

110.  
下一个_(:з」∠)_的是帕德博恩。  
结果什么的，多特看着回来的帕德博恩的表情就知道了。  
生无可恋。  
多特决定去安慰一下自己的好兄弟。

111.  
安慰到最后就是帕德博恩借酒消愁愁更愁。  
“好不容易才来到德甲班的……原来压力这么大……”帕德博恩断断续续地说。  
多特也想哭，可是哭不出来啊。

112.  
老子可是有对象的人！老子的对象还是德甲班班长！  
哎呦，怎么突然感觉好心酸。  
多特也默默喝了一口酒。

113.  
“你们说，多特拍这张照片是什么意思？”  
拜仁把手机放到了牌桌的正中央。  
拉姆穆勒还有诺伊尔纷纷不情愿地放下了手中的牌。  
手机上显示的那张照片是帕德博恩趴在桌子上的背影。  
图片的来源是多特的INS。  
大家陷入了沉默。

114.  
我们怎么开口告诉老大其实多特跟帕德博恩鬼混到一起了呢？  
诺伊尔首先出招，他一把捂住了穆勒的嘴。  
拉姆赞赏地看了看诺伊尔，然后在穆勒“唔噜唔噜”的背景声中淡定地开了口：“这没啥啊，就是多特跟帕德博恩，嗯，一起去酒吧了呗。”  
拜仁拿起手机看了看。这背景应该是在酒吧。  
“帕德博恩看这样子应该是喝醉了吧。”诺伊尔补了一刀。  
“多特肯定要把他送回家啊。”拉姆最后说出了结果。  
“哦，”拜仁点了点头，“你们继续玩吧。”

115.  
于是，拉姆穆勒还有诺伊尔继续打牌，拜仁继续坐在一旁玩手机。  
穆勒看着拉姆，拉姆看着牌。穆勒看着诺伊尔，诺伊尔看着拉姆，拉姆看着牌。  
“菲利普你赶快出牌啊——”穆勒终于忍不住嚎了一嗓子。

116.  
过了一会儿拜仁出去打了一个电话。  
拜仁前脚刚出房间，后脚打牌的三个人迅速放下了手里的牌，然后蹲到了门口。  
“哎哎哎曼努你别挤我。”  
“托马斯你小点儿声。”  
“哦。”

117.  
“你在哪儿呢？”  
“在……你等一下，”那边的背景很嘈杂，不过几秒钟之后周围安静了下来，“好了，我在酒吧呢。”  
“跟帕德博恩一起？”  
“你看见我的INS了？”  
“嗯。”  
“唉，我看他脸色不太好所以带他来酒吧，结果这小子酒量还是这么差劲儿，这不已经趴下了。”  
“哦。”  
“怎么，担心我啦？”电话那边的声音明显有了调笑的意思。  
“没有。”  
“拜仁偶尔说句实话也不会要了你的命啊。”  
“好吧，我挺担心的，所以才给你打电话了。”  
“担心我跟他搞到一起？”  
“多特！”  
“好好好，不逗你了。你要相信我嘛。等一下我就把他送回去，然后再给你点一个电话汇报一下——”  
“那我等你的电话。”  
“你还真让我给你汇报啊！”  
“嗯。”  
“那我挂了啊。”  
“再见。”

118.  
拜仁回到房间里坐下，打牌的三个人还是在那里有一句没一句地边聊边打牌。  
啧啧啧，老大查岗真严。  
老大的脸还有点儿红呢。

119.  
多特挂了手机这才感觉自己被人爱着。  
感谢帕德博恩的助攻。  
睡梦中的帕德博恩莫名其妙地笑了。

120.  
拜仁收拾东西的时候把多特的那条黄黑色的围巾翻出来了。  
看着外面天还挺冷的，拜仁起了要给多特织一条围巾的想法。

121.  
选什么颜色呢。  
黑色和黄色，红色和蓝色。  
选哪种颜色呢？  
算了，给他织红色的吧。

122.  
第二天拜仁总部的所有人都跟见了鬼一样看着拜仁捧着一大团红色的毛线走进了办公室。  
哎，老大这是怎么了？  
我的眼睛没问题吧？  
我也看见毛线了！

123.  
虽然教程里说得挺轻松，但是这毛线到了拜仁手里就变成乱七八糟的一团了。  
不行，要沉住气。  
这是今天拜仁第十六次这样告诉自己。  
这是今天拜仁第十六次把毛线团整理好。

124.  
在织了拆拆了织反反复复不知道多少次之后，拜仁终于能织出那么一小段了。  
感谢上天赐给拜仁这样强大的动手能力。  
于是，在训练场边，拜仁老实地坐在一边，专心致志地织着围巾。  
队员们纷纷表示我们受不了老大这种画风一定是我们打开的方式不对。  
还我们青春无敌的老大！

125.  
经过拜仁漫长的奋斗，一条勉强算是围巾的红色不明事物出现了。  
“怎么样？”拜仁举着这坨红色的玩意儿问道。  
罗本和里贝里等人纷纷假装上厕所以及假装陪同上厕所离开了现场。  
“这是啥？”穆勒张嘴就问了一句。  
拜仁缓缓地转过身看着穆勒，眼中无限温柔：“托马斯，出去再跑一万米。”  
穆勒，卒。

126.  
剩下的人纷纷开始思考为了保住自己的小命应该使用哪种赞美的词汇来形容老大手中的围巾。  
“很精致！”  
“老大你手好巧！”  
“我特别喜欢这种红色！”  
“老大你也给我织一条呗~”  
“我也想要！”  
拜仁听了很高兴，拿着围巾去找邮局了。  
唉今天又躲过一劫，走走走去给托马斯烧点儿纸吧告诉他这个世界还没毁灭。

127.  
满怀着激动地多特拆开了从慕尼黑寄过来的包裹。  
当着所有人的面，他拿出来了一条足以闪瞎人眼的玩（wei）意（jin）。  
群众们纷纷表达了自己的心情：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
多特眼神复杂地看着手里的东西。  
“马茨，你看这是什么……”  
“老大，我看这是一条围巾……”胡梅尔斯一边擦着自己喷出的水一边忍着笑说。  
多特满脸黑线：“拜仁这也太有创意了……”  
罗伊斯还兴致勃勃地帮老大戴上了围巾。  
“真像西红柿炒鸡蛋哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

128.  
INS上出现了多特围着一条红围巾的自拍。  
忽略掉照片背景中群魔乱舞的人群，整张照片还是挺赏心悦目的。  
拜仁心满意足地在下面点了一个赞。

129.  
虽然做工不是很完美，但是围巾本身还是很暖和的。  
多特便一直围着这条红色围巾。  
后来大家都习惯了这条红围巾。  
以至于比赛日多特换上黄黑围巾连媒体都有些不知所措。

130.  
多特寻思着什么时候也给拜仁织一条围巾。  
我看黑色的就不错。

131.  
当然，小蜜蜂并没有亲手织围巾。  
在看到了拜仁的成果之后多特赶脚自己的水平也高不到哪里去。  
于是他决定发动群众。

132.  
多特找了一个良辰吉日，带着一大坨黑色的毛线，去了他的祖母家。  
对，你没看错，是多特的祖母家。  
对，你没看错，多特有一个祖母。

133.  
老太太看着多特一脸谄媚地捧着毛线走过来，就知道自家孙子的企图了。  
不织，孙子我不织！  
哎哎哎，这是那个谁，你走错片场了！

134.  
老太太看着自家孙子围着一条大红色的围巾，整个人都不太好了。  
“孙子，你咋围着红色的围巾啊？”  
“我媳妇儿给我织的。”  
“哎呦这做工啊……”  
“奶奶您能帮我织一条围巾吗？”  
老太太点了点头：“先告诉我你啥时候有了个媳妇儿。”

135.  
在多特添油加醋的描述之后，老太太相信了拜仁是他媳妇儿的这个事实。  
“不错啊孙子，能把南边的那个小子拿下来啊。”  
“奶奶您还不相信我。”  
“成，这围巾我给你织。”

136.  
计划通√

137.  
没几天之后拜仁收到了来自北威州的包裹。  
黑色的围巾。  
还有一张字条：“我奶奶说别让你冻着~”  
等一下，你奶奶？

138.  
等拜仁把戴着围巾的照片发到INS，引来无数人点赞评论时，有一条评论引起了拜仁的注意。  
只有一句话：“不愧是我孙子看上的人！”

139.  
拜仁惊恐地扔掉了手机。  
我想静静，别问我静静是谁。

140.  
等拜仁冷静下来，立马给多特打了一个电话。  
“你奶奶有INS账号？”  
“是啊，我给她申请的。怎么了？”  
“你把咱俩的事告诉告诉她了？”  
“呃，拜仁，你听我说……”  
“……”  
“喂喂，拜仁你还在吗……”  
“对不起，您所拨打的用户已关机……”  
“拜仁——”

141.  
多特也很惊恐，完了完了拜仁关机了他不会想不开投湖卧轨跳楼吧——  
“马茨——我要去慕尼黑——”

142.  
多特冲进拜仁总部时没人敢拦他，最后他在训练场边找到了跟队员们一起颠球的拜仁。  
他的脖子上还围着那条黑色的围巾。  
别说，黑色也挺衬拜仁的呢。  
哎哎，不对，跑题了。

143.  
“拜仁拜仁——”多特冲了过去。  
拜仁抬头看了看多特，一脸平静地扔下球，开始往训练场外面跑。  
以百米冲刺的速度。

144.  
在所有人的注目下，这两个人一个跑一个追，后面追的那个人还喊着：“拜仁你别跑了——我就告诉了我奶奶咱俩的事她老人家也没反对啊——”  
多特把他和拜仁的事告诉他奶奶了？  
大家你看看我，我看看你。  
哎呦这可是个爆炸性的消息啊！  
下一步就是要见家长了吗！  
这进度条往前拖得有点儿快啊！  
这剧情绝对能进年度家庭伦理剧前十！  
大家怀揣着八卦的心情一边颠球一边看着这两人消失在了视野里。

145.  
最后拜仁实在是跑不动了，他想躲进办公室里，不过被多特抢先一步拉住了。  
“拜仁你听我说——”  
拜仁上气不接下气地喘着气，根本说不出什么话。  
“我奶奶挺喜欢你的……”多特一边喘一边说，“你紧张什么……”  
拜仁的脸涨得通红：“……谁紧张了？！”  
“那你跑什么……”  
“我乐意……！”  
“好好好，咱们现在能不跑了吗？”

146.  
多特把事情的全过程都供了，在一家小咖啡馆里。  
拜仁坐在多特对面，把甜点小叉子咬得嘎嘣嘎嘣响。  
多特吓得心惊胆战。  
“也就是说，这条围巾是你拜托你奶奶织的？”  
“是。”  
“我说你要是你织的也不能织的这么好啊。替我谢谢你奶奶。”  
“我奶奶一听说是要送给我媳妇儿，她可高兴了。”  
拜仁眯了眯眼：“谁是你媳妇儿？”  
多特突然意识到自己说了什么。他缩了缩头，努力挤出一个笑：“没什么没什么，拜仁你啥也没听到。”  
“谁是你媳妇儿？”  
“拜仁你别生气……”  
“我再问最后一遍，谁是你媳妇儿？”  
多特一看，伸头缩头都是一刀，十八年后我还是一条好汉（什么鬼）。  
“你。”  
“是么，你就这么跟你奶奶说的？”拜仁笑得极其扭曲。  
“……是。”多特已经快哭了。  
“多特，你真行。”  
“呜呜呜拜仁你别生气你让我干什么我就干什么我都愿意——”

147.  
拜仁闭上眼睛努力平复自己想要杀人的欲望。  
深呼吸，杀人是犯法的，犯了法就不能踢球了今年还有联赛还有欧冠——  
等拜仁睁开眼睛，多特都快跪地上了。  
“我不生气了。”  
多特瞪大了眼睛，很显然这剧情变化太快了他直接当机了。  
“不过这种话不准说出去！”拜仁站起来伸胳膊过去用力捏了捏多特的脸。  
“哦哦哦我知道了我发誓！”多特一边捂着脸一边说。  
“我还想吃这种芝士蛋糕。”  
“我去买我去买！”  
“我还要一杯红茶。”  
“好好好没问题！”

148.  
“多特已向祖母承认与拜仁关系！”  
这是今天内部论坛的红字大标题，并成功超越“队副的心在哪里”和“老大的围巾危机”两大话题成为了八卦版面的第一话题。  
当时所有在训练场的队员纷纷无法抑制内心的八卦之情。  
“那是我见过最浪漫的告白，老大跑得那个快啊多特追得那个猛啊BLABLALALALA……”  
“都在一起了为什么还要这样秀恩爱。”  
“冬天真是一个躁动的季节呢~”  
“多特真是一条汉子！”

149.  
“多特，你以后要是再敢干出这种事……”  
“绝对不会再有下次！”  
“嗯。”  
多特看着怀里睡着了的拜仁，美滋滋地心想：啥时候带拜仁去看看奶奶呢。

150.  
这件事就这样闹过去了。  
其实仔细想想这件事的起因貌似在自己身上啊，拜仁想了想。  
谁让我没事给多特织什么围巾！  
唉。

151.  
围巾事件过后，拜仁还是度过了一段相对平静的日子。  
是相对平静。  
至于相对谁呢？  
当然是多特了。

152.  
为了能让自家凯文找到幸福，多特牺牲了自己的休息时间。  
为了啥？为了陪凯文去隔壁。  
帮别人搞对象，这是多大的牺牲啊！

153.  
其实吧，这事儿也没什么难的，把凯文送过去之后多特可以去找沙尔克聊天的。  
但是。  
赫韦德斯认为，如果尤里安单独跟凯文在一起会出事。  
所以必须要有群众在场。  
群众=多特。

154.  
于是多特一脸悲愤地看着凯文和尤里安你侬我侬。  
我的钛合金眼！！

155.  
“拜仁你说我该怎么办！”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
“他们还说话！”  
“戴上耳机听歌。”  
“可是我的内心告诉我这样做不好！”  
“那你就受着呗。”  
“拜仁QAQ”  
“好吧，你想怎么办？”  
“你能过来陪我吗~”  
拜仁没有回短信。

156.  
正当多特捧着手机等短信的时候，沙尔克走了进来。  
“走走走老子陪你去玩FIFA。你们两个别做啥出格的事啊，如果做了的话就把证据消灭干净，别让贝尼发现。”说完沙尔克还朝尤里安和凯文眨了眨眼。  
“哎哎哎我这等短信呢你别拉我——”

157.  
“是拜仁让你过来陪我的？”多特看着沙尔克拿着游戏手柄走了过来。  
“是啊，拜仁刚跟我打了电话。”沙尔克也坐了下来。  
多特的脸有点儿红。他一脸娇羞地给拜仁发了短信：“谢谢你。”  
几秒钟之后拜仁回复道：“不客气。别给我发短信了，我感觉高层的那些人已经盯了我半天了。开会的时候不让看手机。”  
多特感动得热泪盈眶。

158.  
“真不是我说，你家贝尼太严肃了。尤里安和凯文都成年了，谈个恋爱要不要搞得跟个早恋似的。”多特完成了一记漂亮的射门，嘴里也没停下。  
“这也不能怨贝尼啊，你看看你家凯文，再看看我家尤里安，哪一个会被欺负？”沙尔克一边控着球一边说。  
“好吧，虽然尤里安看起来比较柔弱，可是他跟着贝尼也没少学什么咆哮神功啊，可怜了凯文，多老实的孩子啊。”多特叹了一口气，顺便铲倒了沙尔克的队员。  
“你少在这里说风凉话。”沙尔克也不含糊，一贯的强硬作风同样被带到了FIFA里。  
多特想了想也是，当年他向拜仁告白之前貌似也有这么一段严防死守的经历。

159.  
那是一段艰苦的岁月。  
介于德国国家德比厮杀得异常火爆，多特在很早就注意到了南边的这个小个子。话不多，永远都是一张没啥表情的脸，跟他身后的那只傻乎乎的熊倒是挺相配的。  
“嘿拜仁。”多特走过去打了个招呼。  
拜仁只是抬头看了看这个跟蜜蜂一个色系的家伙，然后淡淡地说了一句：“你好。”  
“这次交手真心不赖，我希望下一次也能有这样的比赛。对了，下次比赛如果是在慕尼黑，你能带我去逛逛吗？我挺喜欢啤酒的，不知道你……哎哎哎，你怎么走了？”  
从那时起，多特在拜仁脑子里存储的标签就是：话多，自来熟，实力很强。

160.  
怎么觉得这三个标签跟某个人很像啊。  
拜仁想了想，决定去找拉姆问一下如何与穆勒型人格交谈。

161.  
后来多特来到慕尼黑还真来找拜仁，希望拜仁能带他四处逛逛。  
在拜仁摔了十几份文件之后，全队都拉响了警报：来者不善，善者不来。  
多特，以最快的速度登上了“严防死守不让进”名单的首位。

162.  
多特只好没事就跑到慕尼黑总部门口晃，晃得门卫老大爷这个心烦啊。老大爷一想，把多特拉进了屋里坐下。  
“小伙子啊，你来这里老晃也不成个事儿啊。”  
“您就让我进去吧。”  
“那可不行。你到底为了啥啊？”  
“我想找拜仁。”  
“我还以为你在追姑娘呢。”

163.  
门卫老大爷这话一语点醒梦中人。  
怪不得我最近没事总是想拜仁呢，原来我喜欢他啊。  
多特激动地握住了老大爷的手。  
老大爷吓得差点儿报了警。

164.  
从那天起，多特就开始追拜仁了。  
从那天起，拜仁的鸡飞狗跳的日子就开始了。

165.  
多特尝试过各种办法，比如给拜仁发短信表达爱意，贿赂拜仁家的球员，还有就是跟踪拜仁。  
给拜仁发短信什么的，拜仁第二天就换了一个手机号。  
【您的好友多特已哭晕在厕所。】  
贿赂球员嘛。在多特多次给拉姆送了增高鞋垫、给穆勒送了口罩、给诺伊尔送了Nutella还有其他的种种之后，他只收到了来自诺伊尔的感谢：“真的很谢谢你，可是如果我再吃的话我就会被开除所以还是算了吧。”  
【您的好友多特被您的好友诺伊尔气晕在了厕所。】  
跟踪拜仁这招还是比较奏效的，当天晚上拜仁就报警了。  
【您的好友多特已被警察带走。】

166.  
多特家的队员们看着自家老大灰头土脸地从南部回来，纷纷表达了关切。  
“我就是想和拜仁在一起怎么就这么难呢？”多特仰天长啸。  
大家听完了这句话便各回各家各找各妈了。  
“你们这群没良心的——”

167.  
跑得慢的胡梅尔斯被多特一把拉住。  
罗伊斯杜尔姆等人纷纷向他投来同情的目光，但是大家脚下还是很麻溜的。  
“你们这群没良心的——”

168.  
“马茨，你看就咱们两个人了——”  
“老大你能不能别拉着我了，我的胳膊要脱臼了……”  
“——你说我该怎么追到拜仁呢？”  
“你可以故意输两场球让他感受一下你的诚意啊，输个德国杯啊，输个欧冠啊……”  
“这怎么能行？！”  
“老大你也知道这样不行啊！”  
“你什么意思？！”  
“哎呦哎呦老大你别拽了我的胳膊……”  
“我这是诚心诚意来咨询你一下……”  
“老大你别拽了，我好好帮你想个主意行了吧？”  
“这还差不多。我等你的好消息了哦~”  
“老大您一路走好！”

169.  
你猜胡梅尔斯出了什么主意？  
胡梅尔斯说：“老大，你直接去告白不就完了吗？”  
“可是拜仁不见我啊！”  
“等下次跟他们踢比赛不就完了吗！”  
“下次是什么时候？”  
胡梅尔斯突然很想说，老大，是一千年以后。

170.  
于是就出现了拜仁棍打多特的那一幕。  
然后两个人就在一起了。  
全剧终。

171.  
那个“全剧终”是谁写的？  
谁说要完了？

172.  
联赛什么的就这么些事，让我们把视线转向欧冠。  
自从多特听说拜仁要去乌克兰，他每天都会跑去看新闻。  
“快停火吧~快停火吧~”多特祈祷着。  
“老大这是中邪了？怎么每天冲着电视叨念呢？”  
“我知道一种驱邪的办法，可以试试。”  
然后多特就被自家队员泼了一身的盐。

173.  
多特决定换一种方式。  
于是拜仁每天都会收到快递。  
防弹衣，头盔，逃生指南……

174.  
拜仁把这些东西全退了回去。  
我是去踢球的，又不是去打仗的！  
“多特，我不要防弹衣。”  
“那可是乌克兰啊！现在还没停火呢！”  
“没事的，球场很安全的，而且我们连夜就飞来。”  
“真的不要紧？”  
“真的。”

175.  
多特那一晚上紧张的啊，看球的时候最害怕信号突然没了。  
他的视线一直都在替补席上，那个小个子今天穿着替补球员的外套坐在替补席的末尾。  
以前多特也干过这种事，穿着替补球员的衣服假装也是球员，不过很快就被第四官员发现了。人家好说歹说才把多特哄到了观众席上。  
那拜仁是怎么成功的？  
大家不会把他当成拉姆了吧？多特这样推理。  
在家里看球的拉姆打了个喷嚏。

176.  
平局，然后当晚回到慕尼黑。  
“拜仁一切都好吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“平局就平局吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“话说回来你是怎么混进替补席的？”  
“……”  
“你倒是说话啊！”  
“喂喂喂，那边是多特吗？我家老大要去厕所我先替他接着电话好久没跟你们踢球了下一次联赛是什么时候啊哎呀好期待是不是你们主场等一下让我看看赛程——”  
多特直接挂了电话。  
“托马斯谢谢你啊。”拜仁接过了手机。  
“没事！老大我先走了啊。”穆勒哼着小曲拉着行李箱走了。

177.  
这成为了多特心中十大未解之谜之一。  
拜仁一直没告诉他，事实上他就是这么光明正大坐到替补席上的。  
人家第四官员又没赶他。  
话说多特上次被赶到替补席上的原因是他太能嚷嚷了。  
嗯，比瓜帅的肢体动作还丰富。

178.  
在日常生活中，多特是一个想象力极为丰富的人。  
俗称，容易开脑洞，开了脑洞就不填。  
而拜仁，则是一个没有脑洞的人。

179.  
“多特这个脑洞什么的，时间长了你就习惯了，”沙尔克语重心长地说，“千万不要在他开脑洞的时候跟他说话，否则他的脑洞绝对会开到你的身上。”  
拜仁认真地点了点头。  
这都是经验啊。

180.  
可是有些时候你还真是忍不住就掺和进去了。  
下场就是要帮着多特准备一场聚会。

181.  
准备就准备呗。  
拜仁负责邀请德甲班所有人。  
其实也没啥难的，在德甲班的论坛里发一个帖子就完了。  
可是多特说打电话比较有诚意。  
拜仁心想打就打吧，可是这一打电话不要紧。  
50%以上的人都以为自己要被揪到办公室喝茶了。  
还有不到50%的人以为拜仁是在开玩笑。

182.  
“我平常的形象就是这样的吗？”拜仁有些沮丧地放下手机问拉姆。  
拉姆想了想，然后折了一下中：“可能是你平常不怎么参与这种活动所以……”  
“所以我就变成通知他们转班的人了？”  
“呃，老大你别想太多……”

183.  
带着这种疑虑，拜仁坐在聚会的角落里一个人默默地喝着啤酒。他眼睁睁地看着沙尔克从轻声细语变成了嘶吼，看着狼堡从坐在沙发上变成了跟门兴站在桌子上挥舞着酒杯唱歌，看着帕德博恩从清醒到昏睡……  
这一屋子人简直就是群魔乱舞啊。  
等一下，多特去哪里了？

184.  
估计是去厕所了吧。  
话说回来，从下午到现在还没吃点儿东西呢，拜仁摸了摸肚子，有点儿饿。  
放下酒杯，拜仁小心翼翼地穿过跳舞的狼堡和门兴，躲过了见谁就拖谁过来喝酒的汉堡，终于在桌子上摸到了一盘饼干。  
就在这一瞬间，屋里的灯灭了。

185.  
我擦是谁喝大了把电闸拉了？！  
不管了，拜仁在黑暗里摸到了一块饼干，赶忙塞到了嘴里。  
下一秒，一束白色的光准确地打到了拜仁身上。

186.  
所有人都看到了嘴里塞得满满的拜仁。  
拜仁差点儿吓得噎着。  
踏马的老子就吃个饼干都被围观了这是谁干的出来我保证不打死你！

187.  
不知道是谁贴心地递过来了一杯水拜仁赶忙喝了才没有什么生命危险。  
“咳咳，今天请大家来是想让大家见证一件重要的事情。”多特的声音从拜仁身后响起。  
所有睡着的没睡着的都醒了。  
“拜仁，”多特的声音难得正经了一回，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

188.  
拜仁眼睁睁地看着多特单膝跪地，手里拿着一枚戒指。  
他的脸瞬间红了。  
貌似是沙尔克在黑影儿里喊了一声“在一起！”，然后一屋的人都跟着喊了起来。  
拜仁深呼吸了一下，然后微笑着说：“我愿意。”

189.  
拜仁戴上了戒指。  
多特给了拜仁一个拥抱和一个吻。  
最后不知道是谁泼了多特和拜仁一身香槟酒。

190.  
多特还很机智地拉着拜仁的手拍了一张照片。  
上传了INS。  
照片里，拜仁的手指上多了一枚白金戒指。 

191.  
“老大——你怎么去了一次聚会就变成这样了——”  
“戒指戒指！”  
“照片我都看见了！多特就是这么高调！”  
“老大你不会真的去北德住了吧！”  
拜仁被自己队员团团围住之后心中升起了危机感。  
“我被人送戒指了你们怎么比我还兴奋啊——”

192.  
拜仁从包围圈中挣扎着逃脱出来，摸了摸身上各个部件都在。  
哎呦现在的人太容易亢奋了。  
手指上的戒指嘛，拜仁笑了。

193.  
多特这边更好，现在所有人都知道多特已经把拜仁彻彻底底地拿下了。  
小蜜蜂们纷纷祝贺自家老大。  
“老大就是这么果断！”  
“神勇无比！”  
“老大我好崇拜你！”  
多特沐浴在大家崇敬的眼神中。  
这种状态保持了一周。

194.  
为啥保持了一周呢？为啥这个时间这么准确呢？  
因为一周之后，比多特送拜仁戒指更令人崇敬的事情发生了。

195.  
在一定意义上要感谢这一次的鲁尔德比。  
让鲁尔双雄在最近这段时间有了一次正式见面的机会。  
于是——

196.  
“尤里安，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
德拉克斯勒瞪着一脸真诚的凯文，就像是看见外星人了一样。  
“你愿意吗，尤里安？”凯文拿出了戒指。  
矿场的小兔子脸红红的，最终接过戒指戴在了无名指上。

197.  
所有的围观群众都表示这才是最厉害的一件事。  
忠厚老实的凯文终于让小兔子服服帖帖地跟他一起过日子了。  
啪啪啪啪啪！  
哎哎哎，刚才鼓掌的那几个人等下别走啊，贝尼找你们有点儿事。

198.  
也是由于这个原因，凯文在队里的地位直线上升，成为了仅次于“孜然味迷の微笑”的拥有者胡梅尔斯和“我是罗宾别跟我提蝙蝠车”的罗伊斯。  
大家所有的注意力都不在多特身上了。  
多特心很塞。  
你们都忘了我起的不可磨灭的作用了吗？  
是谁监督他俩搞对象的？！  
是谁牺牲了自己的个人时间监督他俩搞对象的？！

199.  
多特嘤嘤嘤的去找拜仁了。  
拜仁一看，唉，好好安慰安慰吧。  
就是不知道最后怎么安慰到床上了。

200.  
第二天拜仁醒来的时候多特还睡着呢。  
拜仁努力转身看了看身边的人。  
拜仁你睡得真死。

201.  
卧槽等一下！  
拜仁僵硬地看了看身边的人。  
怎么跟我长得一模一样？！  
多特呢！！  
拜仁一下子从床上弹了起来。  
他感受到了一米八以上身高的优越感。  
卧槽——

202.  
坐在桌子旁边的拜仁拽着自己金色的头发，低头看着对着镜子看了半天的多特。  
“拜仁你真的好矮啊！”  
“哎呦棕色的头发果然不太适合我！我要发胶！”  
“拜仁你是不是有点儿近视啊，我的眼有点儿花……”  
多特兴致很高地抬头看着站在那里面无表情的拜仁：“哎哎我这张脸不错吧不过就是不太适合面瘫！”  
拜仁很想给多特一拳，但是想想那是自己的身体，于是只好作罢。

203.  
“也就是说你们两个人灵魂互换了？”  
被召集来的拜仁和多特的队员们一脸惊恐地看到了扮着鬼脸的拜仁和面无表情的多特。  
“老大你怎么会变成这样啊——”穆勒一把抱住了拜仁的身体，然后两秒钟之后默默地松开了手：“老大我知道你现在是多特的外貌但是我真的下不去手抱你啊——”  
“托马斯你给我回来！”拉姆赶忙把穆勒拉了回来。  
胡梅尔斯努力说服自己这是真的，坐在他旁边的罗伊斯倒是顺利的接受了这个设定，不过他现在正愉快地跟格策聊着JB最新出的专辑。

204.  
“我就想知道怎么能换回去。”用着多特的声线说话的拜仁此时有点儿烦躁。  
“这个我们可以想办法。”拉姆说。  
幸好我家的队长是个认真负责的人。拜仁在心里这样感叹道。  
“不过我们要知道你们昨天晚上做了什么事。”拉姆接着说。  
这要怎么说啊！就说我们昨天晚上睡了一觉然后今天早晨就变成这样了吗？  
“我们昨天晚上睡了然后今天早上就变成这样了。”多特愉快地回答了拉姆这个问题。  
屋里沉默了一分钟。

205.  
卧槽多特你有本事别占着我的身体说出这种话啊！你让我以后怎么面对我的队员！怎么面对我自己！  
拜仁心中一千只羊驼咆哮飞奔而过。

206.  
“呃……这样啊，要不然，你们在来一次试试……”拉姆默默地提出了一个比较有逻辑的办法。  
“能行吗？”拜仁问道。  
“试试呗。”多特眨了眨眼。  
“多特，你可要想好了。”  
“想什么？”  
“你说呢？”

207.  
多特从来没想到自己的这张脸上会出现这么恐怖的表情。  
笑里藏刀！  
想什么啊，不就是来一发么。  
等一下，如果来一发，那……  
拜仁会在上面？

208.  
“不行，这可不行啊，”多特赶快否定了拉姆提出的方案。  
“换回来什么的先不说了，你们现在准备怎么办？这种事可不能让《图片报》知道啊。”胡梅尔斯说。  
“那就先只能先回各自的球队了。”拜仁无奈地抓了抓头发。  
“扮演游戏？”多特一脸期待。

209.  
拜仁跟着胡梅尔斯回了北威州。  
一路上胡梅尔斯一直小心翼翼地坐在“多特”旁边。  
“多特”一直阴着脸听歌，一句话也不说。  
胡梅尔斯默默地搂过对着手机镜头自拍的罗伊斯，留下了悲伤的泪水：“拜仁好恐怖啊！”  
“队长你要淡定。”罗伊斯一边把胡梅尔斯的胳膊拽开一边熟练地把照片发到了INS上。  
“我真的想要原来的那个活泼的老大啊！”  
“那你现在就多想想办法看怎么样能让他们恢复原样呗。”

210.  
多特留在了慕尼黑。  
努力装面瘫对于小蜜蜂来讲是一件无比艰难的事情。  
好想说话！好想笑！  
小蜜蜂此时此刻是崩溃的。

211.  
“呃，拜仁……？”胡梅尔斯艰难地开了口。  
“怎么了？”拜仁转过头来。  
“就是……呃，你要学老大平常的样子说话啊笑啊，不能总阴着脸……吧？”胡梅尔斯努力挤出一个笑。  
“哦。”  
然后大家看到了一个卖力讲话大笑的多特。

212.  
努力维持现状总不是一个长远的计划。  
两家的队员没少想办法。  
驱魔的程序都被研究了一遍，相关的灵异小说也翻了一遍，可是一点儿线索都没有。  
“这可怎么办啊。”拉姆觉得自己的头发又少了几根。  
“每天忍着笑真的好辛苦啊啊啊啊啊——”多特趴在沙发上嚎着。  
“多特你别着急啊肯定会有办法的哎哎菲利普你看这个办法行不行——”穆勒风风火火地冲进屋里。  
“我看看——”多特从沙发上窜了起来。  
“托马斯，什么叫‘让两个人同时被打昏’？”多特瞅着穆勒手里的那张纸。  
“不知道有没有用啊要不然我们试一试？”穆勒提议。  
“别想——！”多特和拉姆同时拒绝了穆勒。

213.  
拜仁也很痛苦。  
每天学多特什么的真的很累。  
天知道多特平常说这么多话啊！天知道多特平常是这么平易近人啊！  
在和艾玛一起与第三十一个小孩子合了影之后，拜仁感觉自己的脸都快笑僵了。

214.  
“如果还是没有办法我就去慕尼黑直接睡了你……天啊这已经一周了，每天早晨起来照镜子都让我感到绝望。”拜仁躺在床上生无可恋。  
“拜仁你别这么直白……我也是啊每天好辛苦，”多特也是有气无力，“不过我现在特别理解你了，各种文件啊……”  
“我也理解你每天陪笑什么的。”拜仁瞪着天花板。  
多特惊恐地从拜仁嘴里听到了“陪笑”这种词汇。

215.  
“你们俩真的确定那天晚上没干什么特别的事情？”拉姆严肃地看着眼前的两个人。  
“真的没有啊。”拜仁仔细回想了一下，摇了摇头。  
“多特你呢？”  
“也没啥啊……”多特下意识地摸着自己送给拜仁的那个戒指。戒指很凉。  
多特像是想起来了什么：“等一下，我记得那天晚上你睡了之后我还在想现在过得真心累啊什么时候你能真正理解我……”  
“然后我们就交换了？”拜仁一脸不可思议：“开什么玩笑？！”  
“你听我说完，”多特努力伸手拍了拍多特的肩膀，“我这么想着的时候就一直摸着你手指上的戒指，而且这枚戒指那时候是温热的，并不像现在这样凉。”  
“也就是说这枚戒指有问题？”拜仁抓住了重点。  
“不会吧？这枚戒指是我奶奶给我的啊。”

216.  
跟老太太交流了半天，多特总算是明白了这其中的缘故。  
在一起就要相互理解。  
如果没有办法做到这一点，或许给你们一个机会更好。  
于是，就有了这枚戒指。

217.  
拜仁猛地睁开了眼睛。  
一条胳膊搭在拜仁身上。  
拜仁小心地转过脸，多特睡得很沉。  
也就是说，灵魂互换什么的，都是……  
一个梦？

218.  
“……天啊那简直就是一场噩梦！”在听完了拜仁的叙述之后多特睁大了眼睛：“如果每天都不让我笑我会很难过的！”  
“如果每天让我跟你一样我也会疯的。”拜仁喝了一口咖啡。  
“不过……那枚戒指，”多特的眼神飘到了拜仁左手的无名指上，“的确是我奶奶给我的哦~”  
什么——？

219.  
拜仁长这么大，第一次被自己的梦吓尿。  
谁知道做梦也能梦到这么准的事情啊！  
拜仁仔细地看看手指上的戒指，就是普通的戒指啊。  
真想去拜见一下多特的祖母啊。

220.  
话说回来，自从大家都知道拜仁跟多特在一起了之后，德甲班的各位每天都会看到多特顶着一张人生赢家的脸走来走去。  
就差在脸上写“我和拜仁在一起了”这几个字了。  
惹得大家纷纷侧目。

221.  
“多特，你小子不炫耀能咋地？”沙尔克被大家选出来跟多特交涉。  
“我怎么炫耀了。”多特翻了个白眼。  
“呵呵，你这还不叫炫耀？自己去照镜子看看你的样子。”沙尔克伸手糊了多特一巴掌。  
“哎哎哎沙尔克有话好好说你怎么还动手了——”多特捂着自己的脸。  
沙尔克顿时有了吼人的冲动。

222.  
“你说这小子怎么就这么让人上火呢？！”沙尔克坐在更衣室里跟自家队长抱怨。  
“老大你现在就是一副‘儿子怎么这么不争气’的表情。”赫韦德斯打开了自己的柜子找东西，还不忘打趣沙尔克。  
“什么什么？！那小子要是我儿子我就不活了！”沙尔克反驳。他抬头看着赫韦德斯，眼神中闪烁着八卦的光：“不过话说回来，贝尼，你的柜子里还挂着曼努的照片啊。”  
“是啊，怎么了？”赫韦德斯回过头冲着沙尔克微笑。  
那笑容里明明就写着“你再敢问一句”。  
我家队长是一朵霸王花。沙尔克默默地闭了嘴。

223.  
赫韦德斯和诺伊尔的事儿，最清楚的就是胡梅尔斯了。  
多么言简意赅。

224.  
沙尔克看着自家队长日渐稀疏的头发，再看看南边那个越来越壮实的巧克力酱代言人。  
你们俩到底是成不成啊！

225.  
“成不成？！当然是不成！”德拉克斯勒恶狠狠地看着沙尔克。  
孩子，我是你老大你知道吗！  
“尤里安啊，你就忍心看着贝尼变得憔悴吗？”沙尔克苦口婆心。  
“那也不行！”小兔子眼神很坚决。  
“算了，凯文，你快把他领走吧。”沙尔克放弃了从德拉克斯勒这里入手。  
坐在一边的多特老好人赶忙站起来拉着一脸气愤的小兔子走了。

226.  
沙尔克决定去找拜仁问问。  
“你说曼努跟贝尼？”拜仁放下了手里的叉子：“前几天曼努还跟我提起贝尼的头球呢。”  
“是不是有希望？”  
“有希望干啥？你别想曼努转会，这不可能。”  
“拜仁你想多了……”  
“都过去这么长时间了你还想曼努回去啊。”  
“拜仁，我真的不是这个意思……”  
“你说。”  
“你说他俩能不能成？”

227.  
拜仁陷入了深深地纠结。  
沙尔克真没看出来啊你还有当红娘的潜质啊！  
这种跨南北的牵线也真是不容易啊！  
不过作为一个高冷的人，拜仁没有回答沙尔克的这个问题。

228.  
“不管怎么说，总是要试试吧！”沙尔克总结道。  
挂了电话，拜仁抬头看了看坐在不远处的诺伊尔欢快地吃着饭，心想这熊孩子其实还是挺喜欢贝尼的吧？

229.  
沙尔克的办事效率不得不说真是高，很快他就选了一个不错的咖啡店然后把两个当事人约了出来。  
“你自己要偷看干嘛拉上我啊！”多特不耐烦地试图脱离沙尔克的钳制：“我要去找拜仁！”  
“乖啊，拜仁去隔壁书店买书了！他不想被人打扰！”沙尔克低声说道。  
“我也想看书！”  
“你闭嘴！”

230.  
嗯，两个人在说话。  
贝尼喝的是红茶，曼努喝的是咖啡。  
贝尼笑得真好看，曼努笑起来就像是个泰迪。  
贝尼说什么了，曼努点头表示赞同。  
他们俩站起来了，这就聊完了？  
哎不对，他们怎么冲我这么来了？！

231.  
“嘿，贝尼，曼努。”沙尔克努力装出一副“哎呦好巧”的表情。  
“老大好巧哦。”赫韦德斯盯着沙尔克。  
“是……是啊……”沙尔克笑得脸都僵了。  
多特你快跟拜仁回来啊贝尼要杀人了——

232.  
“你们两个怎么也在这里？”眼尖的诺伊尔敏锐地发觉角落里还有两个熟人。  
“我喜欢这里的红茶。”矿场的小兔子脸不红心不跳地回答。  
坐在他旁边的凯文只好跟着点头。  
卧槽你们两个熊孩子敢跟踪我！！沙尔克就差吼出来了。

233.  
“你说你买这么多杂志还不如直接订呢，那样还有优惠。”拜仁一边走一边跟多特这样说着。  
“好好好我回去订总行了吧……”多特抱着一大摞书走了过来。  
沙尔克流下了劫后余生的泪水。

234.  
“呦大家都来这里了啊。”多特欢快地说，丝毫没有感受到赫韦德斯的低气压。  
拜仁一看这局面不太对啊。他果断地拉着多特的胳膊就往外走：“我忘了买一本西班牙语字典了，多特我们走。”  
沙尔克连挣扎的机会都没有了。

235.  
“老大，是时候解释一下你的动机了。”赫韦德斯温柔地开了口。  
“贝尼，你要相信我……我真的是一片好心……”  
“老大我相信你。说吧。”  
沙尔克心一横，把自己想干的全都说出来了。

236.  
“也就是说，你想撮合我和曼努？”听完了沙尔克的话之后赫韦德斯幽幽地问。  
“是……可是我也是为了你好啊贝尼——”沙尔克丝毫不顾及自己的形象就差抱着赫韦德斯的大腿哭了。  
“我和曼努的事我们会解决的，老大你回去吧。”  
哎？完了？  
沙尔克愣愣地看着赫韦德斯，半天没反应过来。

237.  
“还有你们两个人，”赫韦德斯转向了两个年轻人，“怎么也到这里来了？”  
凯文冲着赫韦德斯一个劲儿地笑企图蒙混过关，可是根本不起作用。倒是一旁的德拉克斯勒迎着赫韦德斯的目光说：“贝尼我怕你被老大坑所以才跟过来了。”  
“谁坑贝尼了？！”沙尔克喊道。  
“你就是坑贝尼了！”小兔子毫不示弱：“要不然你来问我干什么！问完了还鬼鬼祟祟地偷看！”  
“尤里安。”贝尼伸手给小兔子顺着毛。沙尔克再度发现自己已经被自家队员抛弃了。  
好心塞。

238.  
最后的结局是两个年轻人被打发回去了，沙尔克也回了家，诺伊尔和赫韦德斯不知道跑到哪里去吃晚饭了。  
虽然心很塞，但是沙尔克还是敏锐地发现赫韦德斯和诺伊尔还是能成的。  
沙红娘还真是负责到底呢。

239.  
自打诺伊尔跟赫韦德斯见了面吃了饭之后，拜仁每天都会收到沙尔克的短信。  
比如：  
“曼努今天有没有偷偷跑到一边打电话？”  
“贝尼今天心情不好可以让曼努来安慰一下！”  
“你说这俩要是成了我是不是应该准备一身合适的衣服参加仪式啊！”  
拜仁面无表情地看着短信，然后给多特发了一条短信，上面只有一句话：“告诉沙尔克不要再给我短信了。”

240.  
当天晚上多特就去找沙尔克约架了。  
“说！干嘛骚扰拜仁！”  
“我没有啊！”  
“你没给他发短信？！”  
“发了啊。”  
“你还这么理直气壮！以后没什么重要的事不许给拜仁发短信！”  
“你小子护着拜仁也不带这样的吧？”  
“就是不许发短信！”

241.  
沙尔克默默地捂着自己的心目送着小蜜蜂离开。  
我为了自家队长的幸福我容易吗！

242.  
没有了沙尔克的短信轰炸之后拜仁感觉整个天空都是蓝的。  
不过这种舒爽的心情没过多久就被破坏了。

243.  
事情最开始的时候是这样的。  
吃完午饭后大家一般都会坐在休息室里玩一会儿。  
介于兵乓球桌是拉姆的、游戏手柄不够用以及科技的飞速发展，大家纷纷选择相同的方式来放松自己——玩手机。  
对，真的是玩手机。

244.  
手机嘛，游戏什么的玩着玩着也就没意思了。  
刷社交网站什么的才是真爱啊。  
所以说WiFi就成了大家的宝儿了。

245.  
在拜仁没有社交账号的时候，他很不理解为什么大家要在午饭后对着手机一个劲儿地傻笑。  
后来拜仁才明白这之中的乐趣。  
所以最后他变成了和大家一样的WiFi重度依赖患者。

246.  
那天休息室里的WiFi坏了。  
多么惨绝人寰，惨无人道。

247.  
手机狂魔们纷纷起了义。  
结果后勤部表示WiFi坏了需要专人来修啊，你们等等吧。  
大家愤愤地坐在休息室里以示抗议。

248.  
“谁还有流量！开热点啊！”狂霸酷炫拽的猪总一声令下。  
这样也是能对付一会儿。  
很快流量就用完了。

249.  
所有人都把目光转向了捧着手机的拜仁：“老大这可怎么办啊——”  
“你们别着急啊，去干点儿别的呗。”  
“来来来打牌打牌。”拉姆把纸牌扔给了老干部俱乐部成员。  
“那我们怎么办——”小鲜肉们的眼睛Bling Bling地眨着。  
拜仁指了指室外：“走我们出去晒太阳。”  
阿拉巴摸了摸自己的脸，再看了看已经被拖过去打牌的里贝里爹，默默地选择了游戏手柄。

250.  
本来以为第二天就会有人来修WiFi，但是第二天连个鬼影子就没看到啊！  
后勤部也表示爱莫能助。

251.  
于是大家就跑到拜仁的办公室里。  
以至于第二天一早拜仁还以为球队解散了大家只是来找他告别的。

252.  
“老大——日子没法过了啊——”  
“老大你要给我们做主啊——”  
“老大——”  
“老大——”  
拜仁看着桌子上一摞摞文件，再看看眼前这堆人，感觉自己又老了十岁。

253.  
“我替你们去后勤部催催。好了好了都去训练吧乖。”  
“没有WiFi我们现在怎么办啊——”  
“熬一熬就过去了。”  
拉姆看着老大一脸心累的表情，冲着跟着年轻人一起痛苦的猪总使了一个眼神，后者努力压抑住内心的焦躁，打起精神拉着各位网瘾患者离开了拜仁的办公室。  
“老大，WiFi要是再不来……”  
“我知道，他们就要起义了。”  
“我走了老大。”

254.  
拜仁跑到后勤部询问原因时瓜迪奥拉也在。  
不过瓜帅正在用西班牙语飞快地跟后勤部的负责人说着什么。  
后勤部的负责人竟然还听懂了。  
拜仁默默地回忆起扔在角落里的西班牙语词典，下决心一定要学会西班牙语。  
这样以后瓜帅不论是说德语还是西班牙语他就都能听懂了。

255.  
“拜仁你怎么在这里？”瓜迪奥拉跟后勤部负责人交流完后看见了站在门口一脸听天书的拜仁。  
“没什么别的事，我就是想来问问WiFi什么时候能修好。”拜仁说。  
听到WiFi这个词时瓜迪奥拉的表情变得很微妙：“我正好想跟你说这件事。”  
然后瓜帅机智地拿起两瓶橙汁拉着拜仁走了。

256.  
“其实啊，WiFi是我弄坏的。”瓜迪奥拉一脸真诚地说。  
拜仁差点儿把嘴里的橙汁喷出来。  
瓜帅啊我请你来是做主帅的不是请你来破坏网线的！  
“你看看大家一吃完饭就都窝到休息室里不出来了，而且一个个都捧着手机。也不出来活动活动，或者不想出来活动就在室内活动啊，你看看菲利普那乒乓球打得……呃，我要说的不是这个。”瓜迪奥拉也喝了一口橙汁，试图缓解一下气氛的尴尬。  
拜仁很懂地看着他。  
“主要是这老玩手机也不行啊！对眼睛不好而且他们还整天在社交网站上转载我的照片！当然不是那些很上镜的那种！上次托马斯冲着我笑了一上午我都不知道是怎么回事，后来我才知道也不知道是谁做了一套我的表情包！都在队里传开了！还好那天哈维告诉了我！”瓜迪奥拉忍不住抱怨了起来。  
拜仁努力憋笑。

257.  
“情况我知道了，我回头跟他们说一下。不过WiFi也总要修好吧。”拜仁拍了拍瓜帅的肩膀。  
“至少要停一周！”瓜帅傲娇地甩了甩头。  
“三天行不行。”  
“不行！最少五天！”  
“我让萨默尔请你吃饭，四天。”  
“成交！”  
瓜帅，其实你就是想让萨默尔请吃饭你吧！

258.  
当天训练结束后拜仁看着瓜帅离开了训练场。  
是时候把大家都叫过来了。  
队员们一看是老大召唤都认为是WiFi修好了，于是大家都欢脱得跑了过来。  
拜仁一看大家的表情都不太对啊。  
但是都已经把自己围在中间了这可怎么办！

259.  
“WiFi还要过几天才能好。”拜仁只好这么说。  
“为什么——”一群大老爷们儿仰天长啸。  
拜仁还是很平静地解释：“这几天你们就不要玩手机了，没什么事可以去哈维那里借几本书看看，实在不行你们就去我那里拿杂志，我记得多特上次在我那里留了不少……”  
大家纷纷表示受不了老大和多特秀恩爱。

260.  
于是后来的那几天休息室里全是看书的。  
阿隆索可高兴了，终于有人来自己这里借书看了。  
作为一个文艺青年，龙叔表示自己可以办一次读书讲座。  
不过被大家婉言谢绝了。  
至于后来穆勒写了一篇一万多字的读后感给龙叔，龙叔表示读书讲座什么的不办也就不办了。  
一万字的读后感也要看很久好吗！  
穆勒成了大家心目中的小英雄。  
当然他们并不知道WiFi被搞坏的根本原因。  
估计知道了穆勒就再也不会是他们的小英雄了。

261.  
在WiFi终于正常了之后，大家欢欣鼓舞想要开一个party。  
不过被拜仁拒绝了。  
你说你们请不请瓜帅啊！  
不请瓜帅不太好，但是你们请吧……  
WiFi的真相是真的不能说出来啊。

262.  
虽然说WiFi被修好了，但是拜仁欣慰地看到大家在休息室里不怎么玩手机了。  
取而代之的是午睡组和读书组。  
好吧，虽然读书组只有拜仁和阿隆索两个人。

263.  
再细看一下读书组的两个人，人家龙叔可是认认真真地在看书。  
而拜仁，则是认认真真地在看杂志。  
谁让多特订杂志的时候把地址写错了。  
结果就是拜仁每周都会收到一些莫名其妙的杂志。

264.  
“多特，你能不能把地址改过来？我每天在休息室里看《枪支与弹药》也不是个事儿啊。”  
“改地址好麻烦啊。”  
“怎么麻烦了？”  
“订杂志的地方好远啊，不想动啊……还有我的五连胜也没有了QAQ汉堡是不是在报复我！就因为你上次灌了人家八个球！！”  
“……”  
“我的五连胜……没有了……”  
“算了，地址别改了，等下次来我这里你记得把所有的杂志都带走。”  
“五连胜……”  
“我挂了，再见。”  
“QAQ”

265.  
“拜仁都没有安慰我！一句都没有！”多特咬着小手绢向沙尔克抱怨。  
“多特你别嘤嘤嘤了行吗？”沙尔克翻了个白眼。  
“连你也这么对我……”  
“卧槽你又开脑洞了？”  
“这日子没法过了……”  
“喂是拜仁吗？你能来一趟北威州吗？对，对，好的，再见。”沙尔克挂了电话看着小蜜蜂：“现在满意了？”  
“沙尔克我好喜欢你。”  
“……”

266.  
拜仁看着来接机的多特活蹦乱跳的样子，突然感觉自己上当了。  
难道说现在沙尔克已经联手多特出来诈骗了？  
“小拜仁你来得好快。”  
“下次你再这么叫我再也不来你这里了。”  
“好好好。哎呦这个包怎么这么沉啊你都带什么来了？”  
“《枪支与弹药》。”  
“你真的给我带来了？”  
“我要是在这么看下去就可以转行了，军火商比较挣钱吧。”  
“……”  
“还有，我没法带换洗的衣服了。所以你能先带我去服装店吗？”  
多特的眼睛瞬间就亮了：“不用去服装店，我那里有你能穿的衣服。”  
拜仁怀疑地看着多特。  
当然，多特的狼尾巴藏得可好了呢。

267.  
等晚上准备洗澡的时候，拜仁才发现自己已经上了多特的第二次当。  
哪里有我能穿的衣服啊！  
这些XXL的衣服是怎么回事啊？！  
多特你是故意的吧？！  
这些想法在拜仁脑子里转了好几圈。  
最后拜仁努力做了几次深呼吸，然后转身看着多特：“多特，你是想让我裸睡吗？”  
“不不不，”多特说得特别真诚，“你可以穿我的衣服啊。”  
“你不觉得你的衣服对我而言有点儿大？”  
“还好吧，你可以当睡袍啊。”  
拜仁咬着牙拿走了一件T恤。

268.  
然后，谁能告诉我为什么这件T恤上有一只米老鼠啊！  
谁！能！告！诉！我！  
从浴室里走出来的时候拜仁的脸已经黑到极致，不过某个大灰狼压根就没有注意到这一点。“我去洗澡了，你可以自己找东西玩着。”多特哼着小曲走进了浴室。

269.  
拜仁头一回感受到了穿裙子的感觉。  
多特你倒是给我一条短裤啊！  
不行，我要找一条！  
于是拜仁在多特的柜子里翻了半天，也没翻出短裤。  
多特你绝壁是故意的吧。  
事实上这并不能怨多特，因为短裤被他放在了最高的柜子里。  
而拜仁并没有发现这一点。

270.  
等多特洗完了澡出来准备在深夜跟拜仁干点儿什么的时候，他悲哀地发现拜仁竟然睡着了。  
竟然睡着了！  
多特无语地看着拜仁，唉。  
不过可以拍几张照片啊。  
多特摸出手机各种拍，最后还设置了锁屏图片。

271.  
锁屏里，拜仁睡着的样子就像个孩子。  
哎哎哎屏幕有点儿脏，舔舔舔。

272.  
母星母星，呼叫母星(⊙v⊙)

273.  
第二天上午拜仁睡到了十点钟。不知道是因为被子太柔软，还是因为屋子里太安静。  
等多特走进屋子叫拜仁起床时，他看到拜仁迷迷糊糊地坐在被子堆里，金棕色的头发在阳光里乱七八糟地卷着，配上半张米老鼠的脸。  
就像是个没睡醒的孩子。  
这是多特第一次看到这样的拜仁，卸下了身上所有的重压。  
单纯到极致。  
“早安哦，拜仁。”

274.  
“咖啡要加双倍的糖和牛奶。”  
“橙汁。”  
“麦片。”  
“我不要吃胡萝卜。”  
拜仁淡定地坐在桌子旁边指挥着多特。  
认为拜仁是个单纯的人什么的……我究竟是有多蠢！  
多特在心里吐槽道。

275.  
“我的衣服呢？”  
“还在洗衣机里转着呢。”  
“那我今天要出去怎么办？”  
“穿着我的衣服呗。”  
拜仁盯着多特，从牙缝里挤出几个字：“我，没，有，裤，子。”  
“我给你找。”小蜜蜂一脸无所谓。  
拜仁特想把手里的刀子横在多特脖子上然后要挟他出去给自己买衣服。

276.  
作为一个守法的好公民，拜仁并没有做出自己脑补出来的事情。  
在多特的大力寻找之后，拜仁手里多了一条短裤。  
配上多特的T恤，拜仁穿得就像是个高中生。  
还是那种嘻哈版的。  
突然想起了博阿滕是怎么回事。

277.  
“呃，拜仁，你好。”沙尔克看着拜仁有点儿发愣。  
这可是第一次看到拜仁穿除了西服和训练服以外的衣服呢。  
米老鼠T恤，短裤，运动鞋。  
多特你简直就是诱拐未成年人啊！

278.  
“你小子怎么想着把拜仁打扮成这样啊？他竟然同意了？”沙尔克把多特拉到一边，而拜仁正在挑选衣服。  
“他当然同意了，沙尔克你要相信我的说服力。”多特歪嘴笑了笑。  
“恋爱中的人果然都是傻瓜。”沙尔克摇了摇头。  
拜仁的画风最后还是被多特代跑了啊。  
“沙尔克这就是你不懂了，”多特勾住沙尔克的肩膀，“等你到这种时候你就明白了~”  
“我真的不想懂。”幸好贝尼还没有到穿着曼努的衣服到处走来走去的时候，不过小兔子就不好说了，沙尔克还清晰地记得上次尤里安迟到的时候就是穿着一件黄黑的T恤冲进了更衣室，然后三秒钟之后大家纷纷捂上眼给了他换上蓝白训练服的时间。  
最后不还是被贝尼说了一顿。  
从爱队主义精神讲到了生活细节问题，小兔子认真地听完，表示不会有下次。  
然后凯文接受了小兔子一个小时的狂吼教育。  
唉。

279.  
“我还是觉得你穿T恤比较好看。”  
“我不喜欢米老鼠。”  
“我还有别的T恤啊！海绵宝宝啊，派大星啊……”  
拜仁不知道要怎么拒绝如此热情的多特。

280.  
在北威州带的这几天，拜仁并没有忘记自己最重要的任务：让多特去把预留在杂志的地址改掉。  
“真的好远啊……”多特抱着拜仁一个劲儿地晃。  
“地址在哪里？”  
“离这里有三个街道呢。”  
“三个街道也叫远？！”  
“嗯。”  
“我去帮你改。”  
“拜仁……”

281.  
“好的，是，嗯，是这个地址，谢谢您，嗯，再见。”  
多特看着拜仁用了一个电话就把这事儿搞定了。  
我媳妇儿真厉害！  
“我订的是明天的机票。”  
“你这就走了？”  
“是啊。”  
“那今天晚上……”

282.  
多特终于吃到了。  
拜仁揉着自己的腰，改签了晚上的机票。  
就不应该答应多特晚上干这种事！  
我的腰……

283.  
“都怪你！”  
“怪我怪我，你想吃点儿什么？”  
“白香肠！”  
“……胡萝卜粥是吧？一会儿就好。”  
拜仁突然发现多特偶尔也会腹黑一把的。  
不过，真的不想喝胡萝卜粥啊——

284.  
联赛啊，欧冠啊，德国杯啊，拜仁回了慕尼黑就要忙起来喽~

285.  
“菲利普回来合练啦——”一大早来到训练场拜仁就听到了穆勒牌大喇叭的广播。  
“感觉怎么样？”拜仁抱着球问身旁的队长。  
“很棒。”拉姆笑得眯起了眼。  
拜仁点了点头，转身加入了小型对抗赛的队伍。

286.  
其实有时候仔细想想，拜仁的球技也不差。  
应该是比较稳重的那种，但又不失攻击的锋芒。  
各方面都比较平衡。  
只是如果长时间没有踢球的话身体会有些跟不上。

287.  
好不容易拉姆回来合练，拜仁也挺开心的，所以参加了小小的对抗赛。  
在踢球的时候没有人会把拜仁当成自己的老大，而只是把他当成队友，或者对手。  
这是拜仁自己定下的规矩，球场上人人平等。  
所以在拼抢的时候也就没人会手下留情了。

288.  
结果就是拜仁这个好久没认真锻炼的人扭了脚。  
估计这场景对拉姆还有其他人来说太眼熟了，一看自己老大倒在了地上，大家都赶快跑了过去。  
“我没事。”拜仁挥了挥手，然后试图从地上站起来。试了两次之后他终于很勉强地爬了起来。  
“快去神医那里看看。”拉姆指挥着穆勒和施魏因施泰格扶着拜仁往训练场外面走。  
拜仁感觉自己脚都要离地了。  
能让格策来扶着我吗！这两个大高个儿是怎么一回事儿啊！  
在一旁和博阿滕咬耳朵的格策打了个喷嚏。

289.  
“就是普通的扭了脚踝，没伤到骨头，”神医慈祥地拍了拍拜仁的肩膀。  
站在一边的穆勒和施魏因施泰格同时松了一口气。

290.  
“拜仁拜仁你没事吧——”多特的声音从手机里冲了出来，拜仁不得不把手机远离耳朵。  
“没事，就是扭到了脚，过几天就会好的。”  
“要不要我过去亲自照顾你？”  
“你还有欧冠啊联赛啊都要忙，还是别折腾了。我这样也没什么事，反正也是住在诊所里。”  
“真的没问题吗？”  
“嗯，你安心。”

291.  
多特的消息怎么这么灵通？  
怀着这样的疑问拜仁登陆了各个社交网站。  
结果他都快被自己扭到脚的消息刷屏了。  
从“普通扭到脚”到“身体旋转180度接内空翻然后扭到了脚”再到“被UFO击中之后扭到了脚”，拜仁突然被大家巨大的脑洞吓到了。

292.  
“拜仁这是我煲的汤你快喝吧。”奥格斯堡一脸贤惠地递过来一碗汤。  
“谢谢你过来。”拜仁笑着接过了碗。

293.  
“拜仁奥格斯堡过去了吗？”  
“来了，还帮我带了汤过来。”  
“那就好。幸好奥格斯堡离你那里比较近，要不然我就真的去慕尼黑了。”  
“我猜就是你叫他过来的。”  
“我想了半天才想出了这个主意，还不错吧。”  
“奥格斯堡煲的汤挺好喝的。”  
“我也会煲汤！等有机会我也给你做！”  
“好。”

294.  
“老大这是上面给你的文件。”拉姆抱着一摞纸走了进来。  
“给我吧。”拜仁努力在床上腾出一小片地方。  
拉姆同情地看着拜仁：“老大你真不容易。”  
“现在不能走动啊，所以只能拜托你们帮我带文件，再加上最近事情比较多……”  
“用不用给你带点儿喝的？”  
“啤酒。”  
“老大你别闹。”  
拜仁默默地低下了头。

295.  
“老大，千万别让神医发现啊。”过了一会儿穆勒鬼鬼祟祟地溜进了房间，然后从衣服里掏出了一瓶啤酒。  
拜仁眼亮了：“快给我。”  
穆勒咧嘴笑了笑，然后悄悄地离开了。

296.  
“拜仁，你愿意告诉我你在干什么吗？”神医笑得很诡异。  
“没，没什么。”拜仁试图把啤酒瓶藏起来，不过他最后还是失败了。  
“要想好好把脚养好，就别喝啤酒。”神医严肃地说。  
“嗯嗯嗯，我知道，神医您说得对。”拜仁连忙点头。

297.  
“没喝到啤酒好悲伤。”配了一张严肃的自拍。  
一分钟之后多特在下面留言：“已经快递了一箱子牛奶。乖，先喝点儿牛奶吧。”  
“老子不要牛奶！”拜仁把手机扔到了一边。  
先看文件吧。  
好悲伤。

298.  
拜仁的脚好不容易养好了。  
能下地走路的时候他就成了全队的重点保护对象。  
想去训练场？行，坐下场边可以，但是上场就不行。  
“为什么？”换上了训练服的拜仁盯着神医。  
神医感觉背后有点儿发凉：“现在不是刚好嘛，可以先走走路，剧烈活动就不要了。”  
拜仁低头看了看训练服，然后默默地从衣柜里拿出了衬衣。  
好烦。

299.  
穿着衬衣的拜仁坐在场边，看着大家在草地上嬉戏玩耍（误）。  
连瓜帅都穿上训练服了！我就不可以！  
我也想踢球！  
我也想跑来跑去！  
看着身边兴奋的小鲜肉跃跃欲试的样子，拜仁只感觉一口老血要吐出来了。  
这不公平！  
拜仁摔了手里的文件夹。  
高迪诺绍尔等一干熊孩子看得心惊胆战。

300.  
看着这个心烦啊，拜仁准备慢悠悠地走回办公室做一个安静的美男子。  
一边走拜仁一边刷着社交网站。  
嗯，多特又跟球迷合了影。妹子长得不错。点赞。  
沙尔克发了一张训练图然后赞美了自己队长。点赞。  
施魏因施泰格发了一张跟拉姆的合影。点赞。  
格策……  
哎？！

301.  
是谁在底下发了一条评论：“中间的那个妹子胸好大！”  
等，等一下，中间的那个人不是格策吗？

302.  
拜仁默默地回头看了看那张照片。  
左拥右抱的格策在照片里表情很到位。  
嗯，这胸的确……  
我在想什么？！  
拜仁果断关上了INS。

303.  
当天训练完成后大家似乎都多多少少的发现了格策照片下的那条评论。  
这都要感谢某位不愿透露姓名的歪嘴年轻人的大力宣传。

304.  
格策是最后一个意识到到底发生了什么的人。  
还是好心的博阿滕把那条评论找出来告诉了格策。  
格策终于明白为什么大家都冲着他意义不明地笑了。

305.  
“是谁干的——！”格策嚷嚷道。  
大家纷纷露出了茫然的神情。  
“这一看就是个路人你别想太多。”博阿滕安慰道。  
“胸大怎么了嘤嘤嘤。”格策把脸埋进了阿疼哥的胸膛。  
“不哭不哭。”博阿滕给格策顺毛。  
大家都捂上了眼睛。  
瞎了瞎了。

306.  
其实这种事情过两天也就过去了。  
可是，不知道为什么格策突然对这件事特别上心。  
据可靠消息称，格策已经开始在网上寻找如何减胸肌的方法了。  
对，你没看错，格策对自己胸部的定义是胸肌。

307.  
“队长队长，你跟我一起来嘛～”格策开始不遗余力地拉人跟他一起锻炼。  
“不约！马里奥我们不约！”拉姆拒绝得很坚决。  
“可是队长你的胸……”格策的眼神望下瞟了瞟。  
拉姆下意识地捂住了自己的胸。  
然后这一幕被拜仁看见了。  
“马里奥你干了什么？”拜仁好奇地看着这两个人。  
“老大你要救我啊！”拉姆赶忙向拜仁求助。  
拜仁更好奇了。

308.  
“就是因为这个原因？”  
“是啊老大，我的胸肌貌似有点儿……嗯，过于……你懂的。”格策有点儿不好意思地说出了自己的意图。  
“你看你把菲利普吓得。”拜仁叹了一口气。  
“要不然老大不跟我一起锻炼？”格策提议，大眼睛眨啊眨。  
“呃，我，我不太需要这种锻炼吧。”拜仁试图委婉地拒绝。  
Bling Bling。  
“真的不用啊……”  
Bling Bling。  
“好吧，怎么锻炼？”

309.  
跟着格策出入了几天健身房，拜仁表示看着挥汗如雨的人们自己也觉得年轻了不少。  
只是……  
拜仁感觉格策的胸肌……更发达了。  
可是令人费解的是，拜仁没有任何变化。  
为什么为什么！！  
“拜仁出入几天健身房不会让你的身材有巨大的变化的。”多特在电话里这样说道。  
“至少会有变化吧？”  
“你这样就挺好的干嘛非要去健身啊！”  
“也是。”  
“我就喜欢这样的你。”  
拜仁在电话这头脸红了。

310.  
格策把自己健完身的照片发到了INS上。  
大家都点了赞。  
格策沉醉在了健身后的成功之中。  
那个评论似乎并没有出现。  
格策这个开心啊。  
世界真美好。

311.  
不过格策是个天真的孩子。  
很天真的孩子。

312.  
“好吧虽然你是个男人但是我不得不承认你的胸真的是=)”

313.  
“到底是谁啊——”

314.  
在格策的INS风波波涛汹涌的时候，拜仁在安联迎来了欧冠的比赛。

315.  
前几天沙尔克的奋力一搏让皇马丢了面子。  
这件事在德甲班被传颂了好几天。  
沙尔克成了大家心目中的英雄。  
在别人家的地盘上把人家踢得不要不要的，也是猛猛哒。

316.  
听说皇马回去了之后抱着巴萨哭了好长时间。  
巴萨在电话里无奈地告诉拜仁当时他的半边肩膀都湿了。  
拜仁在这边默默地听，默默地祝福着巴萨。

317.  
顿涅茨克矿工给拜仁的感觉有点儿像沙尔克。  
可能是因为他们都是来自矿场的缘故。  
那种饱经风霜的感觉真的好像啊。  
赛前拜仁还跟他聊了几句，这个来自乌克兰的大高个明确表示这场比赛要全力以赴。  
“我也会付出我的全力。”拜仁跟他握了握手。

318.  
拜仁穿着黑色的训练服跟着拉姆坐在了替补席，手里依旧拿着笔记本做记录。  
口袋里的手机震了震：“加油！”  
来自小蜜蜂的祝福。

319.  
结果让拜仁很满意。  
上次在顿涅茨克主场的比赛中的心塞全部发泄出来了。  
七个球呢。

320.  
比完赛之后拜仁跟每一个队员拥抱，感谢他们的努力。  
“这是一场很完美的比赛，谢谢你们。”  
穆勒笑得一脸褶子，拉姆在他旁边也很开心。  
至于阿拉巴，套上拉姆的外套也开心的不得了。  
拜仁看着这一切。  
完美极了。

321.  
把顿涅茨克矿工送上了飞机，拜仁在飞机场给多特打了一个电话。  
“我看直播了，很棒！”多特的声音很兴奋。  
“他们很努力。”拜仁抿了一口咖啡，抬头看着深色的夜幕。  
“你怎么没去赛后采访？”  
“不去了，瓜帅说我可以翘一次班，所有人都很兴奋。”  
“好任性。那你一会儿就回公寓吗？”  
“不，一会儿我要回办公室，今天晚上他们应该都去参加庆祝会了，所以我可以把报告什么的处理一下。”  
“好辛苦啊小拜仁……”  
“我跟你差不多大，多特。”  
“这是昵称好吗！”  
“好。”

322.  
那句话怎么说的来着。  
对了，怕什么来什么。  
拜仁本以为大家会去外面好好庆祝一番，可是……  
拜仁真的低估了自家队员的脑洞。  
这群熊孩子直接在训练场上庆祝了起来。  
怎么说呢，拜仁是被吵嚷着的穆勒和格策一边一个拉出去的。  
“我还有工作！”  
拜仁的抗议被大家的欢呼声淹没了。  
拜仁揉着自己的胳膊，任命地接过了一瓶冰镇啤酒。

333.  
“来来来老大我们合一张影！”兴奋的小胖子跑过来举起了手机。  
拜仁很配合地跟着笑了。  
然后莫名其妙的，所有人都过来与拜仁合了影。  
呃，这是怎么一回事？

334.  
好吧，这都不重要。重要的是，那条独特的评论又出现了。  
格策盯着照片下面的评论，好想哭。

335.  
“你的胸真的好抢镜^_−☆”

336.  
“卧槽这算不算是性骚扰啊老大！”格策抱着拜仁嘤嘤嘤。  
“呃……”拜仁不知道自己要说点儿什么来安慰一下这个快要压得自己喘不过气来的少年。  
“热罗姆！热罗姆！”拜仁努力嚎出博阿滕的名字。  
听到有人叫自己的名字，博阿滕慢慢走了过来。  
他马上就看到了挥着手向自己求助的老大。  
博阿滕是个靠谱的人，他立马跑过来拯救了拜仁。

337.  
“阿疼哥……”格策转向了博阿滕。  
博阿滕的身板明显比拜仁要好，因为他可以轻松地让格策倚在自己身上。  
这就叫劫后余生吧。

338.  
“到底是谁整天在马里奥的INS的下面留言啊？”拜仁坐了下来。  
“其实这很好猜啊。”拉姆看穿了一切。  
“是谁？”  
“老大你想啊，这件事谁受益最大？”  
“还有受益的人？”  
“老大你好单纯。”  
“菲利普你学坏了。”  
“好吧好吧，其实那天我也是不小心看到的……”

339.  
听完了拉姆的解释之后拜仁感觉自己的世界观又被刷新了。  
远处的博阿滕眼里闪过了精明的光。

340.  
拜仁的脚虽然是好了，可是在全队的监督下他是绝对不能在近期参加对抗赛的。  
默默慢跑的拜仁只能靠这种方式来表达自己的不满。

341.  
后来……  
格策加入了慢跑的队伍。  
“我私藏的巧克力和糖果被阿疼哥发现了，他威胁我如果体重在往上增就没收我的JB珍藏CD。”  
看着圆脸少年一脸气愤的跑在自己身边，拜仁特想说一句话。  
你们这是秀恩爱啊我的眼！！

342.  
再后来拉姆也加入了进来。  
“在家养伤的这几个月长肉了啊，我的肚子有点儿圆了。”队长不太好意思地解释道。  
哎呦好心疼菲利普。

343.  
再再后来，施魏因施泰格也加入了进来。  
哦，或许你想说猪总貌似不用减肥啊。  
是啊，他的确不用减肥啊，我又没说他胖（遁地）。

344.  
施魏因施泰格是代表全队来监督格策和拉姆的。  
个屁。  
其实施魏因施泰格的主要目的是找拜仁有点儿事，顺道受博阿滕和穆勒的拜托过来看看这两个人的训练情况。  
“哦，对了马里奥，热罗姆让我给你带句话，他说如果没有成效的话就要亲自帮你制定训练计划了。”  
“不要啊——”奔跑在风里的小圆脸都快哭了。  
“是什么样的训练计划？”拉姆很是好奇：“能让我跳得跟热罗姆一样高吗？”  
施魏因施泰格看了看拉姆腿的长度，不知道要怎么回答这个问题。

345.  
“老大啊，其实吧，我这里吧，有点儿事……”施魏因施泰格趁着拜仁休息的时候赶快表明自己的来意。  
看着这副少女心的模样，拜仁基本上已经知道他的来意了：“你想去意大利？”  
施魏因施泰格不可思议地瞪大了眼睛：“老大你会读心术？！”  
你的智商被猪吃了吗？拜仁翻了个白眼。  
“我想去看看卢基……”施魏因施泰格扭了扭。  
“行啊，早去早回，飞机票不能报销，不能耽误比赛，记得写假条，如果瓜帅有规定别忘了交罚款。”  
“老大QAQ”  
“没什么事我继续去跑了啊。”  
“老大你看……”  
“看什么？”  
“卢基好久都没回来了……”  
“科隆吗？”  
“不是……是慕尼黑啊，你能不能跟国米说一声……”  
拜仁仿佛看到了小猪巨大的脑洞。

346.  
拜仁吧，平日里严肃认真地对待工作，对待足球，对待比赛，可是他在一定意义上也有一个弱点，那就是，护犊。  
架不住施魏因施泰格的软磨硬泡，拜仁最后还是给国际米兰打了一个电话。  
国米倒是没什么意见，一边调戏着拜仁一边表示没有问题。  
挂了电话的拜仁再也不想跟意大利男人交流了。  
调情什么的，真的是太TM的擅长了。

347.  
施魏因施泰格消失的原因：去接波多尔斯基。  
穆勒消失的原因：陪同去接波多尔斯基。  
拉姆消失的原因：为了防止穆勒捣乱所以陪同监督穆勒。  
拜仁面无表情地听完这三个人请假的原因后，无比温柔地告诉瓜帅，等这件事完了之后，他一定会亲自监督这三个人训练的。  
瓜帅听完后笑得那叫一个开心啊。

348.  
“拜仁——好久不见啊——”大老远就听见了某个人的呼喊。  
三秒钟之后，拜仁就被抱了起来。  
拜仁被那一口白牙闪到了眼。  
“回来了啊，卢卡斯。”

349.  
小猪这几天笑得都没有眼了。  
波多尔斯基这几天就是吃吃吃。  
吃遍慕尼黑。

350.  
“国米竟然这么容易就把人放回来了？”多特惊奇地问道。  
“我跟他浪费了半个小时的时间说这件事，如果不行的话他还要把国际长途的钱给我。”  
“半个小时？”  
“一分钟谈事，剩下的时间是他在向我展示意大利男人的搭讪技巧。”  
“搭讪？！国米都跟你说什么了？！”  
“没什么。”  
“你可千万不能跟他跑了啊！”  
“你说什么呢多特，我还是比较喜欢严谨的德国人。”  
“那就好……”  
“虽然你并不是很严谨，但是看在你还是个德国人的份上，我喜欢的人是你。”  
小蜜蜂一听这个整个人都美美哒，幸福指数直接爆表。

351.  
“拜仁你还是怎么忙啊。”波多尔斯基坐在拜仁的办公室里。  
“一直都是这样啊。”拜仁浏览完了整份文稿，然后在下面签上了自己的名字。  
“对了，谢尔丹还有米洛都挺想你的。”波多尔斯基认真地看着拜仁说道。  
拜仁抬起头，嘴角微微上扬，眼中承载的光经历过无数次的洗礼。  
来到安联的人，远走安联的人。  
一代一代，从未停歇过。

352.  
只要没有训练，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基就会悄悄地离开慕尼黑总部。  
天知道他们去哪里了。  
虽然波多尔斯基可以在慕尼黑待三天，但是去掉训练的时间其实也没多少时间了。  
本着物质决定意识的哲学原理，吃吃吃就是波多尔斯基来慕尼黑的目的了。  
拜仁可以敏锐地观察到波多尔斯基长肉了。

353.  
波多尔斯基走的那天施魏因施泰格恋恋不舍地去送他，而拜仁则给国米发了一条短信：“卢卡斯今天回去，谢谢你。”  
几分钟之后国米就回了短信：“跟多特说一声欧冠加油。”  
拜仁想了想欧冠的赛程。  
哦，对了，多特要去对付尤文图斯啊。  
再想想意甲的排行榜，怪不得。

354.  
这件事是说过的，拉姆穆勒还有施魏因施泰格在拜仁的监督下训练。  
拜仁的要求不是一般的严啊，三个人很快就要抱着拜仁的大腿哭了。  
“以后这种假条就不要交了，要认真训练知不知道？”  
“知道了知道了老大您说的都对！”  
拜仁有些无奈地看着这三个人。  
为什么我家队员都是这样的！

355.  
多特也有这样的想法。  
看着戴着眼镜坐在场边的胡梅尔斯，笑歪了嘴的罗伊斯，德语说得不太溜的奥巴梅扬，还有没事儿就舔嘴唇的杜尔姆，乐呵呵的尾灯叔……  
“快去训练！！不要偷听我打电话！！”

356.  
“都知道你要打电话给拜仁啊。”罗伊斯兴趣缺缺地撇了撇嘴。  
多特惊恐地看着他：“你你你……你怎么知道我要给拜仁打电话？”  
“老大你的智商呢？”胡梅尔斯一边指挥大家去训练场做热身，一边鄙视地看着自家老大。  
“你们这群……喂，小拜仁～”  
胡梅尔斯直接转头不想看他。

357.  
欧冠的时候罗本和里贝里都受了伤，最后不得不被替换下场。  
拜仁是很关心这两个人啊，所以他尽快去了一趟神医的诊所。  
一推门就看见这两个人躺在诊疗床上聊天。

358.  
“老大就是点儿小伤。”罗本和里贝里异口同声地说。  
拜仁眯了眯眼。  
怎么感觉这俩人有问题呢？  
拜仁的八卦心理又在作祟了。  
春天要来了哦。

359.  
是啊，春天要来了。  
多特去找沙尔克喝酒的时候，就剩下听沙尔克诉说自家队长和南边的守门员的故事了。  
“打，打住啊沙尔克。”多特恨不得捂上沙尔克喋喋不休的嘴。  
“你让我说完好不好！”沙尔克喝得有点儿多，他的声音成功吸引了大半个酒吧的人的注意力。  
看着处于暴走边缘的沙尔克，多特本着“安全第一，小命要紧”的原则，努力挤出了一个笑：“你说吧我听着呢！”

360.  
春天，象征着万物复苏。  
嗯，万物复苏。

361.  
周末去不莱梅踢球的时候拜仁还在跟瓜帅讨论要不要让拉姆上场踢个五分钟十分钟的，瓜帅表示你看我的吧保证没问题。  
结果就是，拜仁眼睁睁地看着瓜帅在穆勒进球之后不顾拉姆挣扎把这个矮个子搂紧了怀里。  
拜仁默默低下头研究数据去了。  
瓜帅，说好的看你的呢。  
你是准备让我看你怎么拥抱菲利普的吗？

362.  
瓜帅是一个热情的西班牙人。  
非常的热情。  
所以大家对他在训练场或者别的地方以各种手段调戏队员的事情就见怪不怪了。  
前几天他还没事拍拍博阿滕的后背，或者揉揉阿拉巴的头发。  
结果就是被格策瞪了好几眼，还因此被迫跟里贝里聊了二十分钟，主题当然是围绕着“别动我儿子”了。

363.  
但是，瓜帅的词典里没有“收敛”这个词。  
不过他到底是不敢把拜仁一把抱起来的。  
这可是整个慕尼黑的禁忌。

364.  
介于上半场不莱梅处于落后的情况，所以下半场的比赛厮杀得异常激烈。  
黄牌什么的满天飞啊。  
球场都快变成摔跤场了。  
拜仁坐在场下皱着眉，看着一堆人倒在地上，然后在裁判的指挥下又站了起来。  
不停地重复。

365.  
拜仁很懂不莱梅的心情。  
被人在主场踢得心塞的确不是件好事。  
不莱梅队员的脸都快跟他们的衣服一个颜色了。  
即使这样他们踢得还是超级强硬。

366.  
这种情况下换做谁都会着急。  
拜仁想起来上次跟狼堡的那张比赛。  
可是即使是这样，他也并不希望大家开始靠手上的动作或者别的来取胜。  
既然是踢球，那就踢得干净利落。

366.  
最后十分钟，拉姆上了场。  
看起来瓜帅心里确实是有数啊。  
回来了。  
菲利普回来了。

367.  
终场结束后，拜仁把文件夹交给了身旁的人，然后走上场与不莱梅握了握手。  
不莱梅用力地捏了捏拜仁的手：“我期待下一次比赛。”  
“我也是。”拜仁想要抽回自己的手，可是并没有成功。  
不莱梅只是越过拜仁望着他的身后。  
那是属于他们的绿色，绿色的海洋。  
“真是太期待了。”

368.  
赛后拜仁特地去找了拉姆。  
穆勒正在拉姆身边喋喋不休地讲述着他的第一个进球（“回去问问阿尔杨是不是跟他踢得很像！”）。  
“感觉怎么样？”看着拜仁走了过来穆勒把说话的机会让了出来。  
“很不错。”拉姆擦了一下脸上的水汽。天空中飘洒的细小水珠并没有结束。  
万物复苏之际。  
“欢迎回来。”

369.  
知道接下来就是多特要去对阵科隆，所以拜仁在回去的时候还是很真诚地给多特发了短信并祝他比赛顺利。  
上了飞机之后拜仁就把手机关上了。  
飞机上可热闹了，除了对这场比赛的各种吐槽之外，就是对于拉姆即将回归的兴奋与期待。  
当然被谈论的当事人正拉着穆勒一起教拜仁打牌。  
拜仁默默地看着手里的牌，仔细琢磨着如何才能不被贴白条。  
想想上次是谁跟着拉姆和穆勒打牌结果回来的时候满脸白条来着。  
好惨哦。

370.  
等拜仁再次想起手机好像从下了飞机就没打开的时候，多特的比赛已经结束了好一阵了。  
作为拜仁发往北威州的短信的回应，多特打了不下十个电话。  
“喂，多特。”  
“怎么关机了？”  
“下飞机之后忘记开机了。”  
“是吗。”  
“比赛结果我看了。”  
“别跟我提比赛！”  
拜仁在这边叹了一口气，虽然说声音很小但是还是被多特捕捉到了。那边的声音仿佛也一下子松弛了下来：“我不满意这种结果。”  
“我想要站在你的身后。”  
“我想跟你争夺一切的荣耀。”

371.  
“多特，我等着你。”  
“我等待你与我并肩。”

372.  
拜仁很希望多特能与自己抗衡的。  
多特要很努力，很努力地跟上。  
一定可以的。

373.  
多特最近的运气不太好。  
联赛没赢球，欧冠被淘汰。  
唉，我的人生……  
小蜜蜂很是难过。  
不过作为一个手机依赖者，他难过的还在后面呢。

374.  
在这个时候，德国先生向所有的德甲俱乐部发出了邀请。  
每年好几度的小聚会。  
多特给德国先生回了信，表示自己会按时出席的。

375.  
德国先生住在黑森林。  
本来他一直是住在柏林的，可是最近这几年不知道是受了谁的影响，非要搬进黑森林，说什么在那里环境好。  
世界杯拿了金杯子之后，德国先生很是开心，然后更加坚定自己住在黑森林的心。  
黑森林是块宝地啊。

376.  
多特是跟沙尔克一起去黑森林的。  
一路上多特一直在玩手机，刷社交网站，吐吐槽，顺道跟沙尔克拌拌嘴。沙尔克看在最近多特不太顺的情况下也没跟他计较。  
沙尔克一直在跟自家队长发短信。  
各种絮絮叨叨。  
诺伊尔看着一直低头摆弄手机的赫韦德斯，犹豫了半天，最后还是忍不住问道：“贝尼你在跟谁聊天啊！”  
赫韦德斯连头也没抬：“我家老大啊。他在火车上也没什么事，所以就跟我说了说最近的工作安排。”  
诺伊尔不知道要怎么面对这么正经的回答。  
好不容易摆脱了沙尔克的纠缠，赫韦德斯伸手捏了捏诺伊尔的脸颊：“好啦好啦我知道我们是在约会，下面我们去哪里？”  
诺伊尔抓住赫韦德斯的那只手：“去泰迪游乐园！”

377.  
前往黑森林的一路都是那么的平常，直到下火车的时候。  
下火车的时候，多特一个手滑，吧唧，手机掉地上了。  
掉地上就掉地上了吧，多特把手机捡起来，再看看手机屏幕。  
碎了。  
“卧槽怎么这么不结实！”多特按了按解锁键，哦，谢天谢地，还能用。  
不过就是这横在屏幕上的裂痕，有点儿显眼。  
小蜜蜂看着手机屏幕，心想一定要等回了北威州之后找个地方转转运。

378.  
德国先生住在一座精致的别墅里，周围都是树木，环境还真是不错。  
多特和沙尔克还算是来得早的。他们一进门就看见德国先生正和拜仁聊天。  
“多特！沙尔克！”德国先生很高兴地抬头冲着刚进门的两个人招手。  
拜仁也抬头往这边看过来。  
多特只看了一眼，就看出拜仁有多疲倦了。  
于是他礼貌地与德国先生打过招呼之后，就把沙尔克推给了德国先生，而自己则拉着拜仁走进了客房。

379.  
“你睡会儿吧。”多特指了指床铺。  
拜仁摇了摇头：“我正在跟路德维希说世界杯预选赛的事情呢。”  
“那你先休息一下，一会儿再说也来得及。”多特的态度很坚决。  
拜仁只好选择投降。他躺在床上，看着多特搬了一把椅子坐在了床边。  
“你很努力了，所以欧冠什么的别难受了。”  
“我知道。”  
“可是你的脸色不好看啊。”  
“我刚从欧冠的赛场上下来，然后就直接赶过来了。”  
“你要不要也过来躺一会儿？”  
多特看着拜仁，确认了一下他所说的“躺一下”真的就是单纯的躺在床上休息。  
“好啊，你给我腾点儿地方。”  
拜仁往旁边挪了挪，然后跟多特并排躺在床上。

380.  
“国家队这就要集训了，我看你们家这就要空了吧。”  
“这几天没有联赛，所以没关系。”  
“就剩下一群老年人了吧。”  
“……”  
“哎我们的训练场也要空喽。”  
“……”  
“拜仁？”  
“……”  
多特微微偏过头，就看见拜仁睡死过去的样子。  
真是技能啊拜仁，随时随地就能睡着。

381.  
晚餐之前所有收到邀请的德甲班的人都从不同的地方赶了过来。别墅里也更加热闹了。  
不得不说，奥格斯堡的厨艺还真是不错。当然，如果硬要提的话，多特在一旁的帮助也是必不可少的。  
拜仁则被德国先生拉过去品尝最新出炉的黑森林蛋糕去了。

382.  
不得不说，德国先生对于黑森林蛋糕简直就是成瘾了啊。  
基本上所有的餐后甜点都是黑森林蛋糕。  
天知道他跑到黑森林这边住是不是为了吃到最正宗的黑森林蛋糕。

383.  
品尝到最后拜仁感觉自己都饱了。  
这些黑森林蛋糕都是一个味道的啊，可是为什么路德维希认为只有一盘是好吃的呢。  
哎好费解。  
不过看在路德维希挺开心的份上……  
“这是我吃过最正宗的黑森林蛋糕！”

384.  
“我真的吃不下了……”拜仁揉着自己的肚子跟多特咬耳朵。  
多特只好帮他消灭掉了大半盘食物。  
“只能喝点儿啤酒了……”拜仁叹了一口气。  
“谁让你吃了那么多蛋糕的啊？”  
“路德维希笑着问我好不好吃，我能笑着直接告诉他好吃吗！”  
“好吧好吧，等晚上我们出去散散步给你消食吧。”  
“嗯。”

385.  
等到几天之后就是国家队集训了，德国先生各种暗示大家可以跟着他去看集训，不过大家纷纷表示俱乐部还有工作哎呦工作好忙根本抽不出时间为由拒绝了德国先生的一片好心。  
德国先生表示好受伤。  
拜仁一看心就软了，所以他跟德国先生说自己到时候会去法兰克福找德国先生的。  
德国先生感动地一把抱起了拜仁。  
当着所有人的面。

386.  
拜仁突然后悔自己干嘛要同情他呢！！  
大家都自觉地转过头假装看风景。  
只是德国先生抱了半天才把拜仁放下。  
也不枉多特呲牙咧嘴地冲着德国先生暗示了半天。

387.  
回了俱乐部的拜仁看到了训练场上零零散散的几个老年人俱乐部成员。  
哦门兴的那场球输了。  
主场输球了。  
拜仁站起来去找瓜迪奥拉。  
是时候跟瓜帅谈谈心交流一下比赛心得了。

388.  
去神医那里看了看罗本（顺便还看到了跑过来跟着罗本学荷兰语的里贝里），跟拉姆说了说这段时间的一些事情，然后去看了两次训练课，最后拜仁收拾了东西去国家队集训地了。

389.  
说好的只待两天。  
结果最后还是待到了跟澳大利亚比赛的时候。

390.  
去看训练什么的其实也没什么，可是关键在于，撒糖秀恩爱什么的真的很伤眼啊！  
对，说的就是自家的副队和前段时间刚回了一趟的慕尼黑的波多尔斯基。  
要不要这么拼啊！你看看站在你们旁边的诺伊尔都有五千瓦了吧！  
拜仁突然想离开这个自带圣光的地方。

391.  
“老大你来啦！”还是猪总最先看到在场边转悠的拜仁。  
“路德维希说一个人看球没什么意思，所以我就过来了。”拜仁摊了摊手。  
在不远处跟勒夫说话的德国先生打了个喷嚏。

392.  
国家队集训了，也就意味着大家要站在同一条战线上了。  
所以前几天还在安联让拜仁输球的几个门兴球员还是很友好地过来跟拜仁打了招呼。  
哎呦他们都好高。  
至于多特家的那几个，哦，尤其是那个头特别大的，跟贝尼聊天聊得很欢快嘛。  
不知道为什么，拜仁脑子里突然出现了沙尔克的脸。  
一定是前段时间被他洗脑洗得太彻底了。拜仁这样想道。

393.  
比赛开始的时候拜仁一个人默默地坐在观众席上。  
你可能要问德国先生去哪里了？  
哦，他啊，他去找澳大利亚玩去了。  
拜仁一个人独孤地坐在观众席上。  
唉。

394.  
“要啤酒吗？正宗的德国啤酒哦~”本来还以为是卖啤酒的商贩，拜仁转过头去看，一张熟悉的脸出现在了视线里。  
“多特！”拜仁有些惊讶。  
“就知道路德维希肯定扔下你然后不知道跑到哪里去了，”多特在拜仁旁边坐下，然后递给拜仁一瓶啤酒，“祝德国队今天晚上赢球！”  
“干杯！”

395.  
德国跟澳大利亚的那场友谊赛最后的结果是平局。  
罗伊斯进球了。波多尔斯基进球了。  
多特坐在观众席上笑得都快没有眼了。  
“看看我家马尔科！不仅人长的帅！而且有能力啊！”  
再加上眼尖的罗伊斯还冲着多特这边挥了挥手，多特恨不得冲进场跟罗伊斯庆祝一下了。  
要不是拜仁拉着。

396.  
看完这场球拜仁就跟多特合计着回俱乐部的事儿了。  
德国先生一听就有些不开心：“再看一场嘛……”  
“俱乐部的工作也不能扔下啊……”拜仁把多特往前面推了推。他知道自己肯定受不了德国先生的眼神攻势。  
“路德维希你可以去找格鲁吉亚玩啊，”多特摊了摊手，“你比较适合去做外交这一块，刚才都快跟着澳大利亚回家去看袋鼠了吧。”  
德国先生毫不优雅地翻了个白眼。

397.  
回慕尼黑也就是看看大家的训练。结果呢，训练场上压根没有人啊。  
天知道剩下的几个人都跑到哪里去了。  
拜仁一个人坐在草地上，突然感觉有些忧伤。  
还不如跟着路德维希去看欧洲杯预选赛呢。

398.  
等回了办公室拜仁就更想离开慕尼黑了。  
因为整间办公室都被各种文件淹没了。  
我走的这段时间真的没有人来接替我的工作啊！拜仁忍不住咆哮了起来。  
可是，作为一个脚踏实地的德国人，拜仁只好认命地一点儿一点儿开始清理自己的办公室。

399.  
晚上的时候拜仁终于逮到了一脸春风得意的拉姆。  
“菲利普你去哪里了？”拜仁冲着自家队长打了个招呼。  
“我出去逛了逛，顺便找到了国家队的一些训练图。老大你要不要看看？”  
拜仁抑制不住自己的好奇，跟着拉姆走了。  
顺便把半屋子的文件遗忘掉。

400.  
“巴斯蒂每一次都要跟卢卡斯同时出镜……”  
“训练的时候他们压根就没分开过……”  
“哎呦托马斯又没给摄影师塞钱！”  
“菲利普这种事情你应该提前跟他说一声的……”  
“你看这张！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有没有领导视察的感觉？”  
“很像，巴斯蒂这套动作很规范啊。”  
于是两个人就这样消磨了两个小时的时间。  
拜仁错过了多特的十几个电话。

401.  
多特也没啥大事，就是想跟拜仁一起看德国的欧洲杯预选赛。  
怎么个一起看呢。  
就是两个人把手机打开，然后FaceTime。  
这种主意一听就知道是多特想出来的。

402.  
“哈哈哈哈又是马尔科进的第一个球！”  
那边传来了多特的鬼哭狼嚎。  
拜仁真的很想把把手机关掉。  
“马尔科回来我给你加鸡腿！”  
“我家马里奥还助攻了呢。”  
“啧啧啧这两个人还是这么……”  
“我家马里奥已经有阿疼了。”  
“拜仁你这个人怎么这么八卦！”  
“是谁先说的？”  
“总之不是我！”  
真的不能关手机吗。

403.  
“托马斯进球了——”  
“多特你能安静地看一会儿吗？”  
“托马斯进球了你怎么还这么淡定啊。”  
“托马斯能力在那里，我还有什么好说的。哎，你等一下我回一条短信。”  
于是多特在这边默默地看着拜仁面带微笑回了短信。  
“谁啊？”  
“菲利普。”  
“哦……”多特意味深长地摸了摸下巴。  
拜仁这才发现原来自己八卦的本性全是被这个小金毛发掘出来的啊。

404.  
“我看见路德维希在场边跟大家拥抱了呢。”  
“路德维希就喜欢这样。”  
“我还看见他后面跟着两个工作人员……好像是啤酒……”  
“什么？”  
“路德维希去给大家发啤酒了。”  
拜仁揉着眉心，语气很是无奈：“应该说谢天谢地他没直接带着黑森林蛋糕去找人庆祝。”  
“拜仁你错了，”多特的声音突然变得有些戏剧化，“路德维希从箱子里拿出了蛋糕盒……”

405.  
你听说过谁家踢赢了球自家老大会跑到场上给大家发蛋糕吃的？  
德国先生就能干出这种事。  
“绝对是小胖子的主意！”胡梅尔斯看了看欢呼雀跃的格策说道。  
博阿滕想要拉住恨不得把自己砸在蛋糕里的格策，可是小胖子心意已决根本拉住不住好吗。  
“哎呦好惨烈。”  
“好同情那个蛋糕。”  
不过德国先生似乎是终于找到了自己的知音，然后两个人捧着蛋糕在人群里跑来跑去。  
画面太美。

406.  
从国家队回来之后训练场上的人才逐渐多了起来。  
不过坐在场下的拜仁感觉更紧张了。  
主要是，伤病什么的真的很要命啊！

407.  
里贝里也伤了，阿拉巴也伤了，再加上罗本啊，这一下子少了三个主要人物啊！  
多多少少起点儿安慰作用的是，拉姆可以首发了，蒂亚戈也可以上场了。  
拜仁突然想抱着瓜帅哭。

408.  
周末要去北威州，客场对手是多特蒙德。  
这事儿多特一个月之前就开始叨念了。  
“终于可以公费到我这里了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“我们不能坐在一起啊。”  
“哎也是，要不然我们去看台？”  
“然后被媒体拍到？”  
“那我们就上《图片报》的头条啦！”  
拜仁表示多特的脑回路是火星制造。

409.  
去接机的只有多特一个人。  
本来多特是想忽悠更多的人来陪他接机，可是从自家队长到小鲜肉，每一个人表示愿意去接几个小时之后的对手。  
最后多特只好一个人站在那里等。

410.  
结果飞机一到多特就感觉自己眼瞎了。  
这一大片红不拉几的颜色真的很耀眼好吗！  
不过他还是准确地在一大群人里发现了拜仁。  
当然不是因为身高的缘故。

411.  
“小拜仁！”多特直接冲进人群一把抱起了拜仁。  
大家纷纷抬头看飞机低头找东西。  
拜仁腾出没有捏着飞机票的手一巴掌糊在了多特的头发上：“放我下来！”  
多特蹭了蹭拜仁的脸，然后放下了他。  
“小拜仁你最近是不是没有锻炼好像又重了一点儿哦。”  
我家队员在周围啊你能不能不说这种话！  
拜仁顾不上脸红，直接推开多特腾腾腾跑到最前面了。  
“多特没想到你是这种人啊啧啧啧。”穆勒一脸我懂你的看着多特。

412.  
“你住我这里呗~”  
“不行，我要跟着训练。”  
“那比赛完了……？”  
“肯定要随队回慕尼黑啊！”  
“小拜仁你说你来一趟也不容易啊……”  
拜仁看着多特卖萌的表情，实在是找不到什么拒绝他的理由，最后只好说：“那我比赛完了跟你吃一顿饭吧。”  
多特点了点头，身后的狼尾巴摇得可欢了。  
既然饭都可以吃，那么……  
嘿嘿嘿。

413.  
等到比赛的时候两个人也没坐在一起。  
拜托，这种魔鬼场怎么能坐在一起啊！直接会被球迷打死的好吗！  
拜仁安安静静地坐在替补席上，而多特则絮絮叨叨地坐在了克洛普旁边。

414.  
这种时候，这种场合，场上所有的队员都绷紧了神经。  
要赢。  
一定要赢。

415.  
36分钟，莱万进球了。  
红蓝党这边都沸腾了起来。拜仁站起来往旁边看了看，多特的脸上少有的出现了严肃的表情。  
这才是进入比赛模式的多特。  
一边认真地看着比赛，一边跟克洛普说着什么。  
他没有往拜仁这边看一眼。  
也是，拜仁坐了下来。

416.  
中场休息的时候拜仁在通道里遇到了多特。  
“下半场肯定会进球！”多特朝着拜仁说了这么一句。  
拜仁点了点头：“下半场见。”

417.  
然后。  
下半场还没开始就有球迷朝诺伊尔扔香蕉来着。  
拜仁皱着眉看着那群球迷，然后一个熟悉的身影跟着工作人员跑到了那边的看台下。  
是多特。  
远远的，拜仁听不到多特在说什么，他只能看到多特低头捡起了什么，然后挥舞着手臂对着球迷们呼喊。

418.  
“喏，给你。”多特把一根香蕉扔给了拜仁。  
上面还写着字呢。  
还是用巴伐利亚土语写的。  
拜仁有些哭笑不得地看着手里的香蕉。  
话说回来你们就这么喜欢给守门员加餐啊。  
上次卡恩的事情还是有人记得。

419.  
下半场厮杀地更加激烈。  
虽然有一个球的优势，但是拜仁并没有放下心。  
多特的手下，有这么多进攻的好手。  
要防好。

420.  
最后的结果让拜仁放下了心，可是多特那边就不一样了。

421.  
拜仁没有随队一起回慕尼黑，而是换了一身衣服坐在赛后新闻发布会的门口等着多特。  
为了防止有球迷认出自己，拜仁还围上了上次多特给自己的围巾。  
天气不暖和。拜仁坐在台阶上，耳机里放着《南部之星》。  
等了好长时间，最后新闻发布会终于结束了。  
多特是最后一个走出来的。  
拜仁给多特打了一个电话：“我在门口等你。”

422.  
“你还真是……戴上围巾了啊。”多特扯了扯嘴角。  
“去吃饭吧。”拜仁把耳机摘下来，顺便推了推站在那里cos木桩的多特。  
“去我那里吧，我做饭。”多特抓了抓金色的头发。  
“嗯。”

423.  
虽然比不上奥格斯堡的厨艺，可是作为一个长时间吃食堂的人，多特的厨艺已经是很不赖的了。  
不过最要感谢多特的是，饭后甜点不是黑森林蛋糕。  
“今天你们表现的很棒。”看着拜仁咬着甜点叉子的多特突然没头没脑地说了一句。  
“你们也一样，如果没有扔香蕉的就更好了。”拜仁眨了眨眼。  
“不知道的还以为是沙尔克的球迷呢，对你们家的门将怨念好深。”  
“真的不是沙尔克的球迷吗？”  
“当然不是！”  
“香蕉还挺好吃的。”  
“你还真吃了啊！”  
“为什么不吃呢，我当时正好饿了。”

424.  
“我吃饱了。”  
“你要走了？”  
“是啊。”  
“我今天主场输了……”  
“……”  
“而且还是被你打了脸……”  
“……”  
“拜仁你看着办吧……”  
“要不然……我刷碗？”

425.  
“我刷完了。”  
“拜仁……”  
多特的口气有点儿不太对啊。  
拜仁回过头，直接被多特抱了个满怀。  
拜仁感觉有点儿闷。  
“今天晚上你不能安慰安慰我吗……”

426.  
拜仁一心软。  
然后就到了第二天早晨。

427.  
“小拜仁起床了！”  
谁的声音这么吵啊……一定是托马斯……嗯，让他出去跑圈去……  
“起床起床！”  
紧接着被子被人一把揪走，拜仁彻底醒了。  
多特的大脸出现在了拜仁眼前。  
“多特你想吓死我吗！”拜仁的起床气很显然已经战胜了他的理智。  
可是拜仁没有注意到自己现在的声音压根就不是恶狠狠的，而是那种带一点儿鼻音的软软的声音。  
多特默默按捺住化身为狼的冲动，努力挤出一个微笑：“起床了小拜仁。”  
“几点了？”  
“九点多了。”  
“什么——”拜仁慌乱地摸过手机看了看，是已经九点了。  
“完了完了我要赶快回慕尼黑要不然赶不上今天的训练了——”  
“我给你请假了今天。”  
拜仁瞪着多特：“你跟谁请假了？”  
“你们家的高层啊。”多特无辜地眨了眨眼。  
这更完了好吗！多特，北边的多特，给自己请了假！  
回去会被生吞了好吗！

428.  
“你别紧张啊拜仁，我就说你不太舒服，然后他们就准假了啊。”多特给拜仁顺毛。  
其实多特这句话的另一层含义就是，事情都这样了，你就不要在挣扎了嘛。  
拜仁叹了一口气：“下次我再也不要在你这里过夜了。”  
“别啊QAQ”  
“下次不许去找高层请假！”  
“好好好。”  
“我一会儿就走。”  
“我去给你准备早饭！”

429.  
好不容易回了慕尼黑的拜仁赶上了复活节。  
本尼熊捧着好多彩色的蛋过来找拜仁。  
“这是我今年要藏的蛋，”本尼熊一脸自豪，“老大你要不要跟我一起来藏？”  
本来还想拒绝，不过本尼拉着拜仁的大手就没松。  
“那我们走吧。”  
“拜仁你能先戴上这个吗？”  
拜仁还没抬起头，就感觉自己的脑袋上多了什么。

430.  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老大这对兔子耳朵真是太适合你了！”一听就知道是穆勒在说话。  
“托马斯我看本尼这里还有剩下的，你要不要也试试？”拜仁的眼中闪着凶光。  
穆勒识趣地闭了嘴。  
“老大你看这是兔子形状的巧克力！”格策像献宝一样举着一个金色的小兔子冲了过来。  
“热罗姆让你吃吗？”  
“呃，阿疼哥说让我看看……”  
“那还是我先替你保管着吧。”  
“啊啊啊啊老大你再让我看一眼啊就看一眼……”小圆扯着嗓子嚎道。

431.  
最后拜仁跟本尼熊忙了半天才把所有的彩蛋藏好。  
“不是我说啊老大，”一直跟在本尼熊身边的施魏因施泰格还是忍不住说，“你这彩蛋藏得根本就不想让人找到啊。”  
“有吗？”拜仁摊了摊手：“既然要找肯定就好有挑战性啊，要不然多没意思。”  
可是老大，你把一个彩蛋藏到了三层灌木丛里谁能找得到啊！

432.  
最后还真别说，到总部这边参加寻找彩蛋的小朋友还是真厉害，最后把所有的彩蛋都找到了。  
“现在的小孩子都好厉害啊。”拜仁感叹。  
猪总没好意思告诉拜仁是他带着几个小朋友把拜仁亲手藏的彩蛋找出来的。  
穆勒在一旁撇了撇嘴：“巴斯蒂你还真配合老大。”  
接着他就被拉姆糊了一巴掌。

433.  
今年复活节最精彩的部分就是有人把拜仁带着兔耳朵的照片传到了INS 上。  
多特看到了之后直接在公寓里嗷嗷嗷了。  
拜仁带着兔子耳朵好可爱啊（¯﹃¯）  
不过他脸上的表情不像兔子啊。  
太认真了。  
不过多特还是认真地在下面点了赞。  
保存保存。

434.  
等拜仁发现照片被人传到网上的时候已经晚了。  
兔子耳朵太蠢了，拜仁看着照片摇了摇头。  
下次还是带一对狮子的耳朵吧，要不然黑熊耳朵也行。  
可是拜仁并不知道，这动物耳朵也是要看人的好吗。

435.  
复活节什么的就在一片喧闹中度过了。  
真的是喧·闹。  
什么格策抱着博阿滕大腿哭着要巧克力结果被博阿滕残忍地拒绝，什么施魏因施泰格吃了波多尔斯基寄过来的意大利酱味道的鸡蛋之后表示自己的味觉已死，什么穆勒亲自为您科普复活节小知识系列讲座……  
哎呦，最后一个啊，想想都害怕。

436.  
复活节过去之后就是德国杯了吧。  
多特特别兴奋，每天晚上都要跟拜仁说一说训练的情况。  
这些话在拜仁在这边听来就是：“哈哈哈哈哈哈德国杯我来啦！”  
拜仁老气横秋地叹了一口气。  
要不然明年送多特一套高仿纪念奖杯做生日礼物吧。

437.  
多特对阵霍芬海姆。  
拜仁老老实实地坐在公寓里看直播。  
就在一个小时之前穆勒还想要挽留住拜仁希望拜仁能加入他们的训练场大直播。  
直播嘛，在哪里看都一样，只是这解说……  
“托马斯谢谢你的好意，不过我还是回公寓吧。”拜仁坚决拒绝了穆勒。  
穆勒牌解说，值得您信赖（个屁）。

438.  
最后穆勒只好拉着拉姆不撒手，拉姆顺手抓住了爱骑自行车的罗德和还没来得及给自家女朋友打电话的巴德。  
我一个人无法承受……拉姆在心里这样说道。  
施魏因施泰格一边给拉姆甩了几个同情的小眼神，一边脱离了拉姆能够到的范围。  
还是不是亲副队了！拉姆怒视着小猪。  
正因为是亲副队所以我才同情你啊！小猪冲着拉姆比了一个大拇指。  
这又不是自拍你比什么大拇指啊！

439.  
最后多特晋级。  
比赛一结束拜仁就给多特打了一个电话。电话那边很吵，有人在大叫大嚷，还有人在唱跑了调的队歌。  
“恭喜啊。”  
“晋级啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈超爽！”  
“比赛我看了，很精彩。”  
“明天你们也加油！我在半决赛等着你！！”  
“好啊。”

440.  
等到第二天拜仁就跟着球队去找勒沃库森了。  
做赛前热身的时候勒沃库森过来找拜仁说了会儿话。  
“多特没来？”  
“多特？”  
“我还以为他会过来看比赛呢，就他那个脾气。”  
“让他好好歇歇吧，昨天的比赛他也是拼了。”  
“那样最好，我就不会被闪瞎眼了。”  
拜仁翻了个白眼。

441.  
一场硬仗，这是一场硬仗。  
对手也同样强大。  
比赛的结果，平局。  
这时要晋级的比赛啊，最后避免不了点球大战。  
拜仁穿着白色的球衣，站在瓜迪奥拉旁边，就像是一个跃跃欲试的新人。  
但那只是外表。  
“不会有问题的。”拜仁听到自己这样对瓜帅说。

442.  
5:3。  
赢了。赢了。  
自家队员都冲着场下跑过来。  
“半决赛！半决赛！”他们这样大声喊道。  
紧接着拜仁就被无数个人揉乱了头发，手臂也被人扯来扯去。  
就差被抛到空中了。

443.  
今天晚上诺伊尔算是立下了大功。  
“今天晚上曼努可以享受Nutella无限量供应！”  
难得在这种时候瓜帅都不在意这种细节了。  
门将笑得眼都没了。  
估计他这一次可以囤得下一个月的Nutella了吧。  
曼努，我们只能帮你到这里了。

444.  
“拜仁拜仁你看到半决赛的抽签结果了吗！”  
“看到了。”  
“这就是命运啊——”  
“不过这一次你要来我们这边了。”  
“正好可以去看看你呀~”

445.  
一想到德国杯的下一个对手是多特，拜仁的心中就有些莫名其妙的感觉。  
上一次赢了多特，多特的脸色简直差劲儿啊。  
不过，拜仁看着手机锁屏上多特的那张笑脸想道，既然是比赛，那我一定会拼上全力。  
不论对手是谁。  
我都会拼上我所有的力量。  
对你也一样，多特。

446.  
这几天拜仁心很烦。  
这些伤病到底要怎么办啊！

447.  
看着训练场上屈指可数的十几号人，拜仁坐在场边，深深地叹了一口气。  
“这样下去我就要亲自上场了。”  
“我可以去踢前锋啊！”诺伊尔凑过来说。  
拜仁把名单扔在了椅子上，伸手摸了摸诺伊尔的头：“那你准备让罗伯特去踢后卫吗？”  
诺伊尔看了看莱万，默默地闭了嘴。

448.  
下面还有联赛啊欧冠啊德国杯啊，这要怎么办啊！  
“我现在都要愁死了……”  
“你跟我说这话也没用啊，要不然我借你几个人？”  
“多特谢谢你的安慰。”  
“实在不行你就让二队直接上场踢算了。”  
“多特你能认真点儿吗？”  
“你别干了来我这里养老吧。”  
拜仁果断挂了电话。

449.  
最后拜仁凑了15个人。  
就剩下这些人了。  
其实也就凑齐了11个人外加三个替补。  
总不能真的让诺伊尔去踢前锋吧！

450.  
跟法兰克福的比赛是真的让拜仁捉襟见肘了。  
坐在安联球场里，拜仁果断穿上了球衣。  
坐在替补席还能能加一点儿人气！  
好可怜。

451.  
还好有那么多的球迷助阵。

452.  
赛前拜仁站在球员通道里跟每一个队员握了手，然后说了同样一句话：  
“别受伤。”

453.  
拜仁还给多特打了一个电话，他知道多特要去跟门兴踢一场球。  
“加油啊多特。”  
“你也加油！”  
小蜜蜂的声音还是一如既往的有活力。

454.  
等比赛开始了之后，拜仁这才第一次感觉到替补席是这么的空。  
诺伊尔跟罗德絮絮叨叨地说着什么，高迪诺一脸严肃地看着球场，而坐在拜仁旁边的巴德则低头整理着衣服。  
“要不要把本尼熊叫过来坐在这边？”  
“他一个人倒是可以站两个人的座。”巴德看了看空座。  
“我要给阿尔杨打电话，给他一件球衣让他坐这边。”  
“他儿子今天也来了……老大你别挣扎了。”巴德说。  
好想哭。

455.  
法兰克福的风格还是像上半赛程那样强硬。  
拜仁看得心惊胆战。  
不行，等比赛结束了之后一定要找法兰克福聊聊天，他们家的球员要不要这么拼啊。

456.  
九十分钟，三个球。  
拜仁身边的人除了诺伊尔统统换了个遍。  
“托马斯戴上队长袖标啦。”  
“一脸正经的托马斯，不敢想啊。”  
拜仁瞅了瞅聊得正欢的拉姆和诺伊尔，又看了看在场上跑来跑去的穆勒。  
这孩子戴上队长袖标还真是有些气势呢。  
不过你能不能放过主裁判，别跟他唠了行吗！

457.  
比赛结束之后，拜仁悬着的心总算是放下了。  
他走过去跟法兰克福简单地说了几句话，然后第一个离开了球场。  
果然。  
手机上的那条“表现不错”短信是多特发过来的，不过没有加任何标点符号倒不像他了。  
一看比赛结果拜仁就立刻明白过来。

458.  
“今天我们尽力了。”  
“尽力了就好。”  
“……”  
电话那边罕见的没有了声音，只有轻微的呼吸声。  
“多特？”  
“……”  
拜仁坐在休息室的角落里，也没有说话。  
电话两边就这样安静着。

459.  
“老大你在干嘛呢？”突然休息室里多了一群自家队员。大家刚从场上下来，正准备冲个澡休息呢。  
拜仁比了一个噤声，然后站起来离开了休息室。

460.  
跑到外面的拜仁听到电话里传出了多特的声音。  
“我就是不甘心。”  
“我们很厉害的。”  
“为什么会变成这样？”  
“我也很努力！”  
拜仁的心突然疼了起来。

461.  
多特从未说过这种话，至少从来没有对拜仁说过这种话。  
从来没有什么能难住多特。  
可是现在，这些情绪通通发泄了出来。  
拜仁捏着手机，一字一顿地说道：“我去你那里，你等着我。”

462.  
拜仁去北威州的事情只告诉了拉姆一个人。  
因为等拜仁挂了电话会到休息室的时候只剩下拉姆一个人在整理东西了。  
“如果高层问起来你就说我有急事。”  
拉姆也从来没有听过老大说这种模棱两可的话。  
“那老大你早去早回啊。”  
拜仁点头，飞快地换下了球衣，胡乱套上了几件衣服就冲了出去。  
拉姆摸着下巴，基本上猜出来老大的事情跟多特有关系。

463.  
坐上飞机的时候拜仁才发现自己什么都没带。  
好吧，除了手机和钱包什么也没带。  
就像多特那次来慕尼黑一样，两手空空，笑着跟着自己回了公寓。  
多特。拜仁在心里默念。

464.  
下飞机的时候拜仁根本就没想到多特会出现在飞机场。  
即使多特戴着墨镜站在人群中，拜仁还是一眼就看到了他。  
耀眼的金发。  
“你已经被我同化了吗？什么都没带。”多特的声音有些低沉，却还隐约有一丝让人难以察觉的上扬。  
“我直接去了飞机场，没回公寓拿东西。我不是说让你等着我吗，所以来时快一点儿比较好。”拜仁把塞在裤兜里很不舒服的钱包顺手塞进了多特的口袋里：“你先帮我拿着，我的口袋太小了。”  
多特没说什么。他伸手握住拜仁有些冰冷的手：“你穿的太少了。”  
“那我们就找一个暖和点儿的地方吧。”

465.  
本来这种话在多特听来多多少少有一点儿诱惑的意思，可是配上拜仁那张没表情的脸瞬间就啥意思也没有了。  
好吧，多特一边发动汽车一边想，看起来是我想多了。  
拜仁是真的想找一个暖和的地方待着。

466.  
多特的公寓已经有两三天没有人回来过了。介于前两天有比赛，多特就直接在训练场安了家。  
小蜜蜂很认真地盯着训练，可是比赛的结果却跟他想的完全不一样。  
所以这种心理落差让他受不了了。  
他本来没想在电话里跟拜仁说这些话，他想拜仁怎么可能理解他。  
他怎么可能理解自己对失败的痛恨。  
他怎么可能理解自己对胜利的渴望。  
可是多特忍不了了，他想要说出来，全部说出来。  
他的不满，他的失望。  
拜仁听完了多特所有的话语，然后他就到了北威州。  
这是拜仁无声的安慰。

467.  
回到了公寓之后拜仁塞给多特一瓶啤酒让他老老实实地坐在沙发上，然后自己进了厨房。  
多特有些犹豫地看着拜仁抽出了菜刀：“要不然还是我来吧……”  
拜仁转过头：“你不相信我的厨艺吗？”  
看着刀锋闪着的光，多特咽了口唾沫：“呃，我，我相信……”  
“那你就坐在那里等着吧。”  
多特赶快喝了一口酒冷静一下。

468.  
虽然说拜仁不经常做饭，可是厨艺还是能勉强保证温饱的。  
多特心有余悸地吃完了饭，表示自己愿意刷碗。  
拜仁看了看多特，有些狐疑地皱起了眉：“多特你还好吧？”  
“我挺好的啊，怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是感觉你跟以前……有点儿不一样。”  
“绝对是因为吃了这么好吃的饭！”  
“我的手艺其实一般啊……”  
“比我厉害！”  
“哦……那肯定啊……”  
多特决定找个时间要好好跟拜仁谈谈说话的艺术。

469.  
洗完澡的拜仁摸过手机看了看，上面有十几个未接来电，有自家队长的，还有高层的。看起来自己这一走让高层吓了一跳啊。  
“老大高层那边我尽力了，只给你争取了两天时间。”一条新短信跳了出来。  
拜仁不难想象拉姆苦着脸给自己发短信的样子，于是他给拉姆回短信表达了一下自己的感谢。  
回去一定要请菲利普吃顿饭补偿一下。

470.  
“你这次来可够果断的啊，你们家的高层哭瞎了吧。”  
“还好吧。”  
“我也没想到你会直接过来啊。”  
“你都把话说到那份上了，我听了也挺难受的。”  
“小拜仁你终于能感觉到别人的感受了！”  
“这句话好绕。”  
拜仁在多特怀里扭了扭。

471.  
“我还记得你以前每次都压着我踢球的时候，所以肯定没问题的。”  
“嗯。”  
“你还是多笑笑吧，要不然你们家的队员会以为你被我传染了呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“多特？”  
“怎么？”  
“你怎么不说话了？”  
“我想听你说话。”  
“哦。”  
拜仁的脸有些烫。他仰起头看着多特，发丝蹭过多特的下巴：“你想听我说什么？我说给你听。”

472.  
我想听你叫我的名字，在球场上，在人群中。  
那是属于我的独一无二的记忆。


End file.
